When Good Kitties Go Bad
by RebelWolf
Summary: now finished(Ancient Egypt) Young Prince Yami & future priest, Seto are discovering abilities they will utilize in their future. But, will their trouble & mayhem allow them to even reach a future?
1. Default Chapter

**When good kitties go bad**

The crisp, star-filled desert night filled as background to the mighty egyptian city of Thebes. All was quiet aside from an occasional bark of a dog or piercing meow of an angry cat. The only people milling about were palace guards and now drunk peasants and merchants who'd overstayed their welcome in the city's pubs.

A young prince, barely fourteen stared out of the palace window with eager anticipation.

"Seto, hurry. It doesn't get any better than this!" the prince said in a quiet, yet commanding tone, his boyish voice cracking regularly with deeper tones of adulthood.

"Prince Yami, if we are caught, we will face the wrath of our mentors."

"You afraid?" the prince challenged.

"Never."

"Then come and stop filling your brain with negative possibilities. The night awaits!" the prince replied as he quietly flung himself out the window, lunging onto a ledge along the building.

The fledgling priest followed his long time friend, determined not be undermined by one over-ambitious prince, soon to be pharaoh. Taller and a bit lankier, the agile maneuver wasn't as easy for the young priest. He accomplished it, but with a few bruises and scraped body parts. Yami smirked. There were times when his short stature proved very worthwhile.

"Why must we scamper like rats?" the priest inquired as he and the prince slid among the shadows, narrow roadways, and other areas unbefitting for such high stature beings such as themselves.

"Because rats know where adventure and opportunity lie." the prince replied.

"This is beneath us. What would your father, the pharaoh say?"

"A mouthful I'm sure, but again, will you cease with the negativity. If you didn't want to come, then you should've stayed suckling under your mother's protective wings."

Bile surged into the young priest's throat, but he held himself in check. He and the prince were constantly challenging and testing each other mentally, physically, and in any other way possible. For them, their status meant nothing. They seemed like equals...and that was the problem. Neither would give way to the other. But, they shared a bond deeper than blood. They shared a common thread--mastery of the shadow world and its creatures. And although cousins, neither ever backed down from a duel or challenge. They were two wolves on the prowl, seeking prey to sink their teeth into and although neither would admit it, they were unstoppable as a team.

Prince Yami led the way, naturally seeking out the roughest, meanest portions of the city where the streets had the rank smell of warm urine, alcohol, and animal dung.

"And you enjoy this place? Perhaps you should have your head checked? A labotomy perhaps? I can arrange it." the young priest again complained while breathing as little as possible.

"Perhaps you should have yours checked. I thought you wanted to duel with the strongest of opponents?"

"I do."

"They are here amongst the scourge of our society Seto. These beings fight in every way just to survive. They are cunning, devious, and lecherous--perfect traits for powerful shadow creatures. Do you doubt me?"

"Of course not."

"Then will you kindly shut up...oh, and watch where your are ste---"

But before the prince could complete his warning, the priest growled in complete disgust. It gave Prince Yami a chance to finish his sentence.

"stepping. There's fresh horse and camel droppings everywhere."

The priest looked at his foot covers, removed one, and slid it along a ledge, trying to remove some of the sticky, smelly dung adhering defiantly to it. The prince stifled a chuckle, but it did not go unnoticed by his slightly older cousin.

"You like this don't you? You're amused in my suffering?" the priest mocked in challenge.

"Heheh, yeah." the prince replied with a cocky grin as he opted to continue onward, leaving the priest rushing to catch up.

The priest's blue eyes met the prince's violet ones in a challenging stare-down. But, the prince would have none of it. They had arrived at the prince's selected destination...a rough, dirty, nasty bar called, The Stallion's Nuts.

"Oh how your father would _love_ to learn you frequent this place, prince." Priest Seto muttered under his breath.

The prince ignored his comment and like a regular, made his way to the bar's counter and ordered a mug of egyptian beer. He ordered one for his reluctant cousin as well.

Seto sniffed it before even considering drinking the vile stuff. He was more accustomed to the fineries of high class life with fine wines, fresh spring water, and other 'cleaner' looking liquids than this stuff. "It smells like piss. Perhaps it is?"

The prince downed his mug in one gulp then slid his arm across his mouth, wiping the froth mustauche away. "It's fine if you drink it quickly and not ponder its contents."

"I bet you'd drink my piss in the dark if I told you it was from this place."

"Doubtful, your piss would...." the prince trailed as a couple of burly men in the corner of the room caught his eye. One of which had an obvious scar upon his face. The priest's eyes followed the prince's. "And there are our first challengers."

"How do you know they know of the Shadow Games?" the priest whispered.

"If you doubt me, test their life force with the Millenium Rod."

"I cannot use the power of the rod in this place. We would be discovered for sure."

"Perhaps you don't need a brain transfusion afterall. "

The young priest was ready to clobber his royal cousin, but abstained. He was still driven by the rules of higher society. His younger cousin was the heir to the throne. Any infliction upon him would mean an infliction upon oneself. Before the priest could arrive at another come back line, the prince had already departed and was actually making conversation with the two scruffs in the corner! It was unbelievable! The future pharaoh actually communing with commoners lower than peasants! Worse yet, the prince had left the priest with the tab! Leaving a gold coin to the bartender, the priest reluctantly joined his friend at the table of the scruffs. As he listened in, he realized that the prince was testing them and challenging them at the same time...seeking out their kaa, or baa if need be as the two men grew ever more angrier, ever more annoyed. Once Yami had discovered what he sought, he did the unthinkable...he picked a fight. With a cat-like gesture, the prince had managed to spill both of the mens' tankards of beer onto their laps. The two men rose in fury and fists. Yami sidestepped their blows effortlessly. The priest found himself stepping backwards out of the way of all three. While he figured he could easily outfight the two men, he had no desire to waste his energy. Besides, it was the prince's fight.

Yami made a gesture to the two men that he wanted to take their conflict outside, away from the confines of the bar. He then winked at the priest to accompany them. With a smug grin, Seto followed.

"What know you of fighting _whelp_? Does your mother know you're disrespecting your elders!" one of the men taunted. Yet, the prince remained unphased. He simply continued to walk on, leading them towards a small temple. In the yard before it, stood two statues...one of a winged cobra, another, a rendition of the jackal-headed, Anubis. Yami gazed at the two statues, bowing his eyes in respect to the two statues unnoticably, aside from the priest, who did the same. It was one of the remote dueling platforms for Shadow Games. The two men, however, knew none of this. They were expecting a down and out brawl with two ego-headed young teens.

Beneath the prince's peasant cloak, the Millenium Puzzle glowed. The Millenium Rod hidden securely beneath the priest's did the same. They had only recently received these items from the pharaoh as they were being taught how to harness and master the Items' powers. Now, they only had to goad the two buffoons into releasing their own.

Upon seeing the seriousness in the two youths' eyes, the two men suddenly realized what form of fight the boys had chosen. For most peasants, Shadow Duels were accidental...a strange side effect of pure rage. Only a few discovered they could control this and harness it in the form of powerful, fighting creatures. Those who could, never spoke of such in open public. Like the game's namesake, the knowledge and ability to summon shadow creatures was something one kept as a deep, dark secret...unless beckoned by another of similar knowledge.

"Boy, your innocence deceives what you know."

"My innocence? My abilities are deadlier than you know. It would be a mistake to underestimate me." the prince replied as he eyeballed Priest Seto who let out a half chuckle, half cough upon hearing the word, 'innocence.' He and the prince were no innocents, in any respect of the word. Forced to grow up quickly, both youths were mentally beyond their physical years.

"And will your lover be joining us?" the other man asked in mocking reference to the quiet priest as he peeled the hood off his head, revealing long, whitish hair. The prince stifled a laugh. THAT line was a new one. But, nonetheless, he would defend the priest, who was obviously beginning to seethe from within.

"I was thinking the same of your own. But upon our victory, I and my friend will seek out the company of ladies. We have no trouble finding willing females...unlike the problem you two share."

The two men spat, as if snakes releasing venom. It was all going along to plan. The prince wanted these two at their best. The angrier these two would become, the more powerful their summoned creature could be. Glancing at Seto, Yami knew he was ready and just waiting for the actual duel to begin.

A strange swath of eerie, dark clouds enveloped the quartet. They were summoning the energies of another realm...a realm of deadly creatures and powerful magic...the Shadow Realm.

"Ladies first." the prince mocked as he urged the two ruffians to summon their best. The two men were confident that no mere boys could summon strong monsters. The boys seemed too young and two innocent to have mastered the game just yet. Oh how they should have heeded the prince's warning of underestimation!

The two men brought forth two gruesome beasts, though the white haired man obviously had better skills than his partner. Yami took careful note of this. One beast looked something like a crab while the other an insect of some sort.

"Before we summon, may I have the courtesy of knowing the names of whom I am dueling against?" Yami inquired, perhaps a bit more elegantly than he should have. The white haired man eyed him suspiciously.

The white haired man answered for both he and his partner. "I am Bakura. This is Paneb, my collegue. And your names, _boys?_"

Seto looked at Yami with a near panic. Surely their names then status would be known if spoken. Luckily, the prince had already thought of that. " I am Ramose and my moody partner is, Kaha." The priest's eyes became slits as he eyed his prince. It was a warning that he'd get even at some point.

"So boys, we await your summoning. Our beasts haven't feasted in days."

Before Yami could reply, Seto had already summoned a dragon-like creature. It was a typical reaction of the rash young priest. He always came out with raw power as a show of force. Yami opted for a more subtle creature...a large white wolf-like beast. As Yami's creature took an attack stance, Seto was busy muttering some incantation. Leave it to the priest to pull out all the stops.

Suddenly the prince realized what his priest cousin was up to. "Hey wait! No!" But the priest grinned smugly and continued with his incantation. "I do get even." he whispered between verses. With a bright flash, Yami's monster was sacraficed to strengthen the priest's monster.

Bakura laughed. These two liked to duel, but not as a team...at least according to one of the boys. Now one boy was left wide open to attack with no monster summoned. Bakura wasted no time in seizing the opportunity. He commanded his insect-beast to attack the defenseless one. 

Yami swore under his breath as he saw the attack coming towards him. He braced for its impact, but it never came. The priest's monster deflected the blow then torched the insect's head right off!

Bakura reeled in pain as his monster met its demise. Paneb launched his crab monster, but it was too weak. Seto's dragon beast mashed it into crab cakes. Paneb fell to the ground, in obvious pain. 

"I told you I could do it alone." Seto boasted.

"You didn't do it alone. You sacraficed MY monster to power yours up." Yami reminded him as he growled. He wanted to duel and he was denied!

"Perhaps you should summon another monster and we should duel against each other?"

"Forget it."

"Afraid of my beast?"

"Hardly. Look, we'd better return to you know where before we get whipped on the you know what." Yami suggested. Seto craned his eyes upward towards the sky. Yes, it would be morning sooner than they wished. "Fine then. Another time perhaps."

"You can count on that." Yami replied. He then noticed the two ruffians regaining their footing, though stumbling. The booze and the shadow fight would give them one hell of a headache in the morning. "A privledge kicking your asses." Yami replied with a subtle bow. 

Almost immediately Bakura recognized the smaller boy. "Prince!? Heheheh, it IS you isn't it? If only I had known before the duel. Ah well, it makes no difference, I know your little secret now. And I can presume this is that ego-headed priest friend of yours." Bakura snarled as he pointed to the taller boy. 

Seto scowled and prepared to launch a fist, but Yami held him back. "You presume correctly, but know this, it matters not if you know of us here or not."

"We'll see your royalness...we'll see." Bakura replied as he assisted his buddy up. Both stumbled away into the confines of the village.

"Great, that loser knows who we are and where we were. What if he rats on us?"

"Seto, firstly, name a guard that would let such a ruffian enter the palace walls? Secondly, he's half drunk and then took a beating in a shadow duel. He probably won't remember this night and if he does, he will want revenge. So, he won't want us in trouble and confined to the palace now would he?"

"Fine. Let's just get back before we cook our own asses."

Yami and Seto ran through the village as fast as they could. As they did, a cat lept out of a window and landed upon Seto. With its forward momentum, it sent the surprised priest flying sideways into the prince. Both crashed solidly into a pile of garbage.

"Curse the damn cats!" Seto yelled then continued to mutter a swarm of other nasty words of the day. Seto wasn't very good with animals to begin with and revered cats seemed to pose the largest issues with the young priest. 

"Cats can't be cursed. They have god-like status. If you curse them, you curse yourself to a rough life." The prince said. He then looked at the mess upon himself and scowled. Rather than entering through the kitchen or laundry wing, they'd now have to enter back through the prince's bedchamber. Otherwise, their smell would tip off anyone who came into contact with them that they were somewhere they weren't supposed to be. 

Both boys stood and brushed themselves off as best they could. Yami looked down the path, he could see the palace walls. "Seto, just remove the common robe. We're close enough to the palace now and we have to use an alternative entrance now anyway."

As both flung their peasants' robes into the pile of trash, they continued on their run. They slinked their way along the castle walls and slipped into a secret doorway on the backside of the palace wall. Using a rarely used passageway, the two boys eeked their way deeper into the palace. Yami had wanted to climb the tree to his bedchamber, but the priest protested. So, they were forced to slink through the palace like the rats they despised. 

They reached the upper levels of the palace with success and were in the wing of their bedchambers. Seto reached his first as Yami continued down the hallway. With a grin of victory and a sigh of relief, he opened the door to his bechambers. Suddenly his grin turned into a scowl. Akunadin, his mentor was there to greet him just inside the doorway. Lowering his head in defeat, Seto prepared for whatever he was going to receive.

Down the hall, Yami whipped his bedchamber's door open while in a full run. He skated to a halt as two figures blocked his way deeper into his room.

"Greetings father, I was just well, funny thing happened on my way to my bedchambers this evening..." Yami sputtered. His mind was racing for the right words to talk his way out, but deep down, he knew he was busted.

"Son." the pharaoh sternly replied. His tall frame stood firm and his arms crossed gave the prince every indication that this wasn't a friendly social call by his father. The prince's mentor, Simon, also stood defiantly at the pharaoh's side. "I can explain." Yami muttered softly.

"I'm sure you'll try." Yami's father replied as he shut the door thus preventing his son from any wily escape attempt.

_to be continued..._


	2. In the cat box

**When good kitties go bad Pt.II: In the cat box**

Seto continued his gaze upon the floor as he listened to a two hour long tormenting lecture from his mentor. This was only the tip of what he was to receive. His eyes looked up as the Millenium Eye holder stepped away for a moment. Seto watched with panged anguish as he saw more of his punishment. Akunadin was rummaging through a stockpile of scrolls! Grabbing a bodyful, Akunadin returned and dropped them at Seto's feet.

"As further punishment, you will read, study, and memorize every one of these spells and enchantments. I will expect a word for word recitement of them by midday tomorrow. If not, it will be five lashes for every one you forget. If you enjoy being awake rather than giving your body proper rest, then I feel I should accommodate you. "

Seto groaned under his breath. Surely he would have to get even with the prince. This was all his fault afterall!

Down the hall, the young prince was also suffering the fate of his little adventure. He too, was getting a very stern and very boring lecture from both his father the pharaoh and his mentor, Simon.

"Do you have anything more to say for yourself son?"

Yami pondered the question. It could be a double edge sword. He had to be very careful. This was the way of his father. He sometiems used riddles and misleading questions to foil his adversary. It was something Yami hoped to master some day as well. But first, he had to get through the mazes himself.

"Cat got your tongue, hmm? Not so talkative now are we?" his father taunted, urging his son to speak.

Yami knew now it was a trap. If he spoke, he'd be punished for talking back and disrespecting his father. The smartest move he could make was to hang his head low and take the guilt trip. He refused to make eye contact with his father. If he did so, it would most likely be read as a defiant challenge. He'd already paid for that more times than he wished to admit to.

"Fine then. Simon, I leave the rest of my son's punishment to you. And son, if I EVER catch you doing this again, you will not fare so lucky for I will complete your punishment on my own."

In truth, Yami wished his father would give him punishment. Severe boredom was worse than any whipping he could ever receive. And Simon was very good at dishing out boredom.

As the pharaoh left his son's room to retire for the evening, Simon took charge. "Let's see, what lessons are next...how about political and social reform and laws. Yeah, those will do for a start. " Simon said as he grabbed a wad of scrolls himself. Yami rolled his eyes. They were the two subjects he hated most!

"Excuse me, Mentor Simon?"

"Yes, prince?"

"I need to relieve myself. May I go to the latrine please?"

"I suppose, but I will go with you. "

"Why? I can take a leak by myself!"

"Because the last time I permitted such during one of your lessons, you did not return for an entire day!"

"I had drank a lot of beer and water that day. I was busy worshipping the god of latrines."

"I hardly think that was the case and we both know it. Well, if you prefer, you may relieve yourself here, in this bowl."

Yami moaned, there had to be a way out! "Fine, I'll wait then."

"So be it. Now, back to your lessons. Read this scroll, then recite it's meaning to me in your own words."

Yami pried open the scroll. He tried to focus, but his mind was definitely elsewhere. He wondered what Seto was doing. Suddenly an idea formed in his head! After scanning the scroll, he prepared to translate a portion of it. He looked up at Simon with a subtle smirk upon his lips. He HAD to see what Seto was up to!

"And the meaning?"

"All royal princes get lots of sex, drugs, and BEER!"

Simon's face grew red with anguish. "Do you wish me to summon your father, the almighty pharaoh, back here?"

"Look, my mind's not here. May I visit my harem first, for a quickie then maybe I can return and concentrate on my lessons?"

"You shouldn't even be thinking about that yet."

"Then why do I have a harem and choices of concubines?"

Simon sighed in annoyed defeat. If not given his way, this prince could annoy one to hell and back!

"If you do not return in ten minutes, I will summon your father, understand?"

"Ten minutes? C'mon Simon, it takes longer than that for the good stuff!"

"Not at your age. You'll be lucky if you can last five."

Yami dared not push it further. He quickly scribbled some notes on a bit of papyrus and slid it under his waistband unnoticed. Given some time was better than no time. And most importantly, it got him out of his bed chamber! Without a reaction to Simon's snide mark, Yami dashed out the door. He slowed down near Seto's chamber and listened. He could not hear Akunadin's voice. Either he was in there and quiet, or he had stepped out, leaving Seto alone. Seeing a young servent girl entering the hallway, Yami had an idea.

"Hey, you girl, come here a moment." he spoke softly, trying not to reveal his presence to those inside the chamber. The girl came obiently and bowed.

"Please don't." Yami said as he tried to urge her up, but she refused to break protocol and continued to bow before the prince. "Okay, uh, fine, what were those words dad said...ah yes, please, arise. "

The girl rose and awaited her orders.

"Please, enter that chamber and tell me all who are present within? But speak to no one."

"As you wish, your highness."

Yami rolled his eyes. He hated formalities. But quickly stepped aside against a wall as the girl entered. He heard the annoyed growl of Seto as he was interrupted from something. The girl departed the room after and returned to Yami.

"The high priest's apprentice, Seto is present sir. "

"No one else?"

"No, sir."

Yami fingered the note he had in his waistband. "Thank you. You may go." he told the girl. The note was now unnecessary. He could deliver his message to Seto in person. He quietly slipped into the room.

"WHAT NOW WENCH!" Seto snapped as he was interrupted from his study once again.

The prince looked down at himself, emphasizing that his gender was quite the opposite. "Wench? Hardly. So,are we busy slaving away at those boring things eh?" Yami joked as he scanned the room...just in case. Akunadin was as quiet as a snake slithering about. One didn't always know when he was present or not, even if the servent girl didn't see him.

"And I hardly think you escaped punishment. So what brings me the honor of this visit? Surely if found, you will be punished even moreso."

"Honor? I guess it is...for you. I'm supposed to be having sex right now. To think I traded that for chatting with you. What am I thinking!?"

"What priviledge it must be to be heir to the throne. You get punished yet you get a break for some trivial sexual romp?"

"Hey, it's only ten minutes. Though Simon predicts five."

"I predict five too."

"Then that puts your abilities at three."

"Look, I don't have time for this. My mentor will be back any time now. He just went to take a leak."

"Good thing _that excuse_ didn't work. Wouldn't want to run into him." Yami muttered under his breath. "Fine, I'll make this brief. Meet me at the royal bath house at sundown tomorrow."

"Not if I'm going to get in trouble again!"

"Only if you don't come." Yami replied cockily with a wink.

"I hate it when you speak in riddles."

"Well grump, I'll leave you to your work then. Have fun!" Yami said with a jaunty salute before dashing out of the room. He closed the door just as something hard whacked the door behind him. It was soon followed by the utterence of several curse words from within the room.

As the prince made his way back to his own chambers, he suddenly remembered something...he was supposed to look spent and relaxed! With a slight detour, he ran into the nearest wash room, doused himself with water, dropped to the floor, and did fifty quick physical training moves he learned from the military (ahem, sit ups and push ups). As he prepared to return to his feet, something told him to look up before getting up. Sure enough, three forms were standing over him...three of his father's scantily-clad favorite concubines! He never bothered to check whose wash room it was!

"Well, well, what have we here?" one teased as she eyed the young prince.

"A little royal snooper by the looks." another added.

"Like the view?" another said. Yami wasn't even paying attention to the view until that was brought up. His violet eyes then took in the view above him. He liked what he saw despite himself. But, at his age, his hormones were not entirely at his command. They did what they wanted.

"I think he does. Just think, in a few years prince, you may be able to enjoy _this_." a concubine said as she gave the prince a rather _informative_ pose. Her boldness embarrassed the young prince slightly. He wasn't used to such aggressive women.

"We'd better let him go. We wouldn't want to anger his father for _corrupting_ the future heir to the throne now would we?" another concubine mentioned.

"I suppose you're right." the one said as she backed away from the prince, allowing him to regain his footing. 

With a dignified walk, Yami cooly walked out. "Good evening ladies." Little did the concubines of his father know that the innocence and naivety of this curious prince had been gone for some time now.

Upon exiting the room, Yami ran down the halls. He wasn't sure how much time had been spent. He lost track once he was surprised by the concubines. Luckily for him, the running, sweat, water, and red flush of embarrassment gave him the appearance of having one heck of a romp. He burst into his bedchamber.

Simon was currently reading scrolls when the prince hastily entered. Casually, he set them aside. "Are you that anxious to return to your lessons eh prince? Guess you still have much to learn in the ways of women. You're back before your ten. Too bad we didn't wager."

"But I beat your five. And I am saving three minutes for later, so I can continue with myself. Therefore, your wager would have been invalid." Yami replied with a devious smirk.

Simon coughed, or rather choked. He honestly didn't wish to know so much about the prince's private affairs. He opted for a quick change of subject. "Shall we continue with your lessons then?"

Yami pulled up a chair beside the table of scrolls and sighed in defeat. There was little he could do now except take the punishment and get it over with.

"Good. Now, I want you to read this and this. Then, give me the proper solution given current Egyptian protocol."

Yami's brain growled in protest. It had better things to do, like duel and come up with fascinating games of intrigue and challenge. Going over protocols and policies weren't much interest to his creative genius.

Elsewhere, Akunadin had returned to young priest Seto's chamber. Seto didn't really despise his punishment. The more scrolls and lessons he had, the better edge he had against the prince who he knew fought mundane tasks. The more Seto could learn, the more powerful he could become. Each scroll contained magical spells, chants, and other powers a high priest would find useful. The prince possessed magical abilities, but only practiced them as the need arose. The young priest practiced daily without fail. One day he would surpass his cousin. He could feel the challenge within his bones. But again, the young priest's mind was distracted. He wondered about the prince's demand to meet at the royal bath. What was the prince thinking!? Sometimes he wondered if someone hadn't dropped the prince on his head when he was an infant.

Both youths continued their punishment studies until the sun rose and stretched its rays of light across the lands. There would be no sleep for them. Upon daybreak, the two youths had to move on to their normal daily duties. The young prince had to shadow his father in daily duties. This time, he stood beside the pharaoh in the royal chariot as they travelled with a military envoy to a village on the outskirts of the main city. Twice the prince found himself asleep while he stood and twice he felt the riding crop upon his back. There would be no rest for the weary.

Young priest Seto continued learning spells and assisting Akunadin in various matters. He too, felt the heavy weight of sleep upon his eyes. Whenever he nodded off, the high pitched screech of a hunting hawk was placed beside his ear. In his mind, he muttered every curse word he know, from his language to that of others. But somehow it didn't seem enough for the torment he had to go through. One day he would give the prince his due...one day.

to be continued...

author's note: No princes, priests, or hawks were harmed during the writing of this chapter. ;p 


	3. Pouncin' Time

**When good kitties go bad Pt.III: Pouncin' Time**

After a grueling day of fighting lead-laden eyelids, both Seto and Yami were allowed to retire for the evening. After dinner, the two departed for early nights of much needed sleep. As usual, however, the night had some magical hold of them. Both always seemed to have extra energy whenever the cloak of darkness enveloped the land.

"I'm going to bed, prince. To...B-E-D. I want to SL-E-E-P. Got that."

"But Seto, I bet those ruffians will be around to duel again. Don'tchya want to duel?"

"I want to SLEEP. I can duel another night."

"You're no fun."

"And you're an annoyance. Defy your body's needs and it will turn on you faster than a cobra on a rat."

"You're getting old Seto. You're even grumpy and cranky like old people." Yami taunted, playing on the fact that Seto was indeed roughly three years older than the prince.

This of course earned a retalitory swat from the young priest. With a swift, fluid move, he backed the prince to the wall and pinned him with his own body.

"Keep it up and your father will need to create a new heir."

Normally, a prince could pull rank here and remind a lesser of the risks of threatening a royal. But, Yami wasn't the average royal. He could care less about formalities. Besides Seto was his cousin and friend. Formalities didn't apply to them out of the public (or parental) eye.

Yami had been caught slightly off guard. He hadn't expected a sleepy priest to have such fast reflexes in his current state. Still though, Yami had a knack for getting out of ANY situation. His eyes met Seto's glaring, yet victorious ones. Yes, the young priest was actually gloating in this minor victory against the prince. This fueled Yami's fire. He loved it when he knew otherwise! Slowly, almost seductively, Yami's eyes closed to mere slits. Dense Seto took it as Yami growing tired. Again, he had underestimated the wily young prince. He let his guard drop slightly. Yami saw his chance. He drew an index finger forward in a 'come closer' sort of way. Instinctively, Seto responded and dropped his face lower to compensate for Yami's shorter height. He didn't see the devious smirk develop upon the prince's lips. With cat-like grace, Yami leaned forward and licked Seto's cheek. Then, using the shock value, pushed a stunned Seto away from himself, thus freeing himself from his hold. He took several steps before turning to see the stunned priest slumped against the wall.

It wasn't THAT bad. Yami cocked his head in curiousity. "What? You liked that or something?" Yami inquired teasingly.

A few seconds later, Seto snapped out of his stupor. "Hardly. You're so dull, that it lulled me to sleep."

"I wha--! " Yami sputtered, but for once, could not find the words to come back with. His tired mind was letting him know that sleep was a better option on this night.

Seto took that as a victory. He smirked and flung his bangs from his face in a cocky show of success. As he passed the prince en route to his sleeping chamber, he couldn't resist one last shot at the sputtering prince.

"Loser." Seto said in a seductive growl as he brushed by the prince, knocking Yami slightly off balance.

The sound of silence from his rival added just that much more to Seto's small little victory. He closed the door to his sleeping chambers. For once, he would might dream pleasant dreams of defeating the prince once and for all.

Yami, dumbfounded, just stared at Seto's departing form. His brain had failed him! It gave his rival a victory. Smacking his own forehead as if to punish his own brain, Yami opted to retire for the night as well. He now knew the power of defying one's own body. It was best not to do that too often. The results were most unpleasant. With a heavy yawn, Yami opened his bed chamber doors, shooed out the servents, concubines, and dancing girls, and dropped immediately onto his lush bed.

The next morning, the well rested boys encountered each other on their way to the morning meal. Walking amidst the pharaoh, his Great Wife (the queen), Simon, and the other priests, Seto and Yami prepared to continue where they had left off the night before.

"We're not finished yet Seto."

"Seems to me like you were last night."

"I was merely letting you _think_ you had the upperhand. It was all planned."

"Suuuure it was."

"We're on for tonight right?"

"What?"

"The bath house. I skipped my bath last night. Plans stay the same, only tonight instead."

"Why do you bother me with such trivial matters? I do not want to watch you taking a bath."

"Only because you know I've got what you wish you had."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"Then what are you afraid of eh?"

"I do not see the point in meeting at the royal bath. We could meet anywhere."

"Royal choice."

"Oh, now you pull the rank card. You're so pathetic. And what if I don't show?"

"You'll show."

"You give me all the more reason to not."

"You can't refuse a challenge."

"A challenge is it?"

"You'll see. I'll--" Yami was suddenly silenced by a cuff on the ear by his father. They were entering the main chamber whereby many subjects would be present. Proper behavior was expected in such matters. Stoic, stern, and quiet were called for, not chatty boys trying to 'one-up' each other.

The two boys sat across from each other at the table. Throughout the entire breakfast, the young priest and prince were continuously exchanging looks and facial expressions, taunting each other without verbally saying a word...that is until the prince yet out a loud yelp when the fed up priest kicked him in the shins.

"That's it! Simon, escort these two to their chambers. They will remain in their rooms until further notice!" the pharaoh boomed.

Yami actually looked to his mother for support, but found none. It wasn't easy being a teen AND beaten at one's own game. But, Yami's father always seemed one step ahead of his son. He had to be. His son was fast becoming a mighty gamesmaster and would soon surpass everyone and everything in his gaming skills. Inwardly, he beamed with pride at his son's skills. He knew that his son was only behaving in ways that would perhaps allow the young prince to practice and enhance his skills. The young priest was a perfect counter and had similar skills and interests. These two teens would test each other to their limits, constantly testing and pushing those limits to higher heights and altering the rules of the game as they did so. It was rather fascinating to watch these two future leaders, but as a father, control and respect still had to be utilized.

The two boys stood from their chairs, both red in the faces in embarrassment at being scolded in public. Simon added to their suffering by leading the two boys out by their ears.

"One moment Simon." the pharaoh said before Simon could lead them away.

The two boys looked at the pharaoh, awaiting his response.

"I want the Millenium Rod and Puzzle. You two will not practice with those until I deem it so."

Both boys groaned inwardly. Without the items, dueling with strong Shadow monsters would be bascially impossible. Reluctantly, they handed the pharaoh their items, then with heads hanging low, allowed themselves to be led out by Simon.

It was a very long trudge to their chambers. The entire way, Simon continued to lecture them both on proper etiquette, courtesy, royal and noble behavior, among other things. The Grand Vizer just kept ranting and rambling from one subject then onto another. It was most annoying, but neither boy could find an escape. They just remained quiet and took their lumps.

Seto's chamber was reached first. As he was freed to enter, he had to get one last word into the troublesome prince.

"It's all your fault."

"My what!? YOU kicked ME!"

"If you were stronger, you wouldn't have yelped like a girl."

Yami growled and tried to pull away, but Simon had his ear in an even tighter grasp. Simon dragged the squirming prince away before the boys had the chance to exchange blows. Seto's loud cackle of victory could be heard within the walls, even with his chamber's door closed. That was two small victories for the priest against the prince. Yami was not a happy person. In his mind, neither should have been scores for the priest. And now, he was prevented from getting any sort of payback.

"Now prince, you must understand, that as the future ruler of this land, you must have---" Yami quickly tuned back out as he found Simon still on his continuous lecture. Upon reaching his chamber, Yami entered willingly and without a word. He had some pondering to do as well as some studies of certain lessons that he hoped would give him an edge upon their next meeting. He knew Seto had been diligently studying his lessons and spells as well as other crafty means of manipulation. The young prince had been preoccupied with actual practice of dueling and testing skills of escape and evasion. Now it was time to beat Seto at his own game. The young prince had every intention of matching and besting the young priest on EVERY front, including spellcasting. To him, like his father, no being should be above the pharaoh...or future pharaoh in anything. Perhaps then, he could shut that priest's big trash talking trap once and for all.

As he settled himself in at his table with many scrolls, one of the servant girls caught his eye. Suddenly he found himself unable to focus on the scrolls. He was entirely focused on the girl. He watched her assist in preparing the fine linens for his bed, replace spent candles with new ones, dust sand off shelves, and so forth. He even took notice in the way she walked and carried herself. He was entirely entranced by this girl's presence!

Several of the concubines noticed this. One sided over to the servant girl.

"The prince is watching you."

"Why?"

"Maybe you'll be promoted."

"Promoted? To what?"

"A concubine like us."

The servent girl thought about it. At this point, the concubines did virtually nothing. They were eye candy for the young prince. As of yet, the prince showed no interest in them for their other purposes, though with each passing year, that was likely to change.

"I-I don't know. No female in my family has ever been more than a servant."

"We're still servents. We just haven't been called upon yet. Who knows, one of us could one day become a wife to this prince, who one day will be pharaoh. His father took a commoner for a wife. This one scampers out of the palace often and to do what? To hang out in the local villages."

Their conversation was abruptly broken as one of the older servant women shooed the concubine away and ordered the servant girl to continue on her duties.

Yami, of course, was watching as the two girls conversed. He couldn't hear their whispers, but he sensed it had something to do with him. Then the old woman broke up the fun. Well, there was no way the old hag could stop him from conversing with them. Pulling away from his desk and setting aside a scroll, he stood and made his way to the servant girl. Other young servant girls and concubines giggled and shushed as the prince made his way to her.

As he approached, the servant girl quickly ceased work and bowed. Her nervousness obvious as she trembled from all the individual attention she was getting from one of such high status.

"Please don't. I get enough of that outside of my chambers. Here, you go by my own rules."

"Yes, my prince." she replied though refused to break from her bow and avoided eye contact.

Yami gently placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes would have no choice but to see his.

"What is your name?"

His voice was that of a soft, deep purr to her heart. Future king or not, this prince was special to her heart. It fluttered every time she caught sight of him and it wasn't out of fear of his status. "Asru, sire."

"Asru huh? It seems fitting enough though perhaps I should give you a name only you and I shall know? I'll strike you a deal. Whenever I use that name, I expect no formalities in speech or manner. Does that sound fair?"

Asru gave a slight nod in agreement. She knew the others were watching and probably trying to listen as well.

Yami, ever the one to break traditional rules of status stepped ever closer to her. His lips were near her ear. "Miw-sher. I shall call you Miw-sher." he whispered.

He then stepped away, allowing the nervous girl some distance between them. * Kitten. It suits you perfectly. One day perhaps, you will be revered just as all cats of Egypt are.* Yami thought as he returned to his studies, but not without stealing a glance or two at the servant girl who was fast becoming his 'favorite' servant girl.

An hour later the group within the prince's chamber were rocked in surprise when Yami yelled triumphantly. "THAT'S IT! HE WILL NEVER, EVER BEST ME IF I MASTER THIS!" he contiued, followed by a devillish laugh.

Suddenly, Yami realized everyone was staring at him, dummified. Embarrassed, he quickly assumed a more serious guise. "As you all were, please."

The occupants immediately went back to whatever it was they were doing.

A couple of hours later, Yami launched out of his studies. He forgot about meeting Seto at the royal bath. He had to find a way! Seto would likely remember the challenge and slither his way out of his own chamber. He was very good at such things. But then again, so was the prince.

Thinking about all possibilities, perhaps traditional custom could work to his advantage this time. Lost in thought, a small black cat perched atop his balcony sat cleaning itself. It ceased its activity upon feeling the gaze of the prince. Both locked eyes, in a gaze of amusement and wonder. The cat mewed then lept off the balcony, despite its height. Perhaps there was something the cat knew that Yami had overlooked. He pondered the cat, but again, found himself looking back at the servant girl. Snapping himself out of his reverie, he banged his head on the table on purpose. Why was his head pulling in so many directions when it only needed to focus on one right now!? And why couldn't he control his own thoughts!? What mystical force had such power upon a person? Before he could figure it out, the little cat returned and mewed once again. This time it had a collar upon it. Tucked in the collar was a small roll of parchment.

"Seto, you sly fox! You found a way to communicate with me afterall. Hmph, I should've thought of it first. Perhaps I'll return a message with a cobra." Yami muttered to himself as he urged the cat forward and slipped the parchment out of the collar. Opening it, it read:

_You're such a pathetic loser. Even I thought of this first. Tonight as planned._

Yami half growled, half laughed. His relationship with the young priest was love/hate, but the challenges were always worthwhile, despite the constant taunting and berating. Then he remembered, he DID have a better way to communicate...a ROYAL way. With a whistle out the window, he summoned his falcon, a beautiful and very rare albino white raptor. Scribbling a brief message on the same parchment, he tied it to the falcon's leg and gave it directions.

_As planned, but why are you so deeply deluded? I have been the victor all along!_

The falcon soared off as Yami prepared himself for the upcoming meeting. He would have to once again, evade all occupants of his chamber, PLUS the guards his father likely posted outside the door, PLUS any other being or creature who would be alerted to where he was supposed to be and where he wasn't. On top of that, he had to plan his meeting with Seto. Without the Millenium Items, his initial plan of seeking out duels was sacked. He had to come up with something just as worthwhile. If he failed, Seto would be sure to continuously remind him of the waste of time and effort he put forth.

_to be continued..._


	4. Meow Mix

author's note: all disclaimers apply as usual.

Somehow, some idiot hijacked my story and rearranged the chapters plus added hidden HTML that tookover peoples' current page viewings. So, I had to totally remove and relist this story, thus losing all prior reviews,etc. This story originally began in August 2003. 

**When good kitties go bad Pt.IV: Meow Mix**

As Prince Yami pondered his dilemma, an idea formed. The Millenium Items could still be of use to them! He just had to 'borrow' them for the night then return them before anyone noticed they were missing. This would take some smooth acting however AND cooperation from the usually stubborn young priest. There was no doubt in Yami's mind that the Puzzle was about his father's neck. The Rod, was likely in the possession of Akunadin. Seto had it easy. At least the Rod would be set down in certain circumstances. The Puzzle, however, could go anywhere his father went.

First thing's first though. He HAD to get to the royal bath house! The servent girl attracted his attention once again, but for a whole other reason. She caught his eye and he signalled for her to come to him. She obediently did so.

"What is your wish my prince?" she replied softly with a bow. Since Yami had summoned her in a formal manner, then she figured it was best to continue on with formalities.

"We need to trade clothes and roles for a night."

The servent girl's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You can be me for a night. Don't tell me you never dreamed of being royalty."

"But, sire, you are a boy and I am a gi--"

"Should that make a difference? All you need to do is keep your backside to the doorway and face planted in the scrolls. Then when it's late enough, go to bed and cover yourself with the blankets. Easy."

"What if your father, the pharaoh or the Grand Vizier check up on you?"

"If you're doing what they expect, they will simply leave. Look, I will reward you for your efforts. Please?"

Reluctantly, the servent girl nodded.

"I will enter my lavatory then ask for your assistance. We will exchange roles then."

"You will require assistance using your --"

The prince winked and cut her question off with a wry grin. He would always find innocence and naivety adorable!

A few chambers down, the young priest was busy pondering his possibilities. *I don't know why I bother with him! All he does is get me into trouble. And yet, I feel it necessary to. Why has fate thrown me down such a merciless path?* The little black cat he kept in his chambers to keep mice away rubbed his legs with a soft meow. "What do you want?" Seto asked the cat as it purred. "So, I wonder if the prince got our hint eh cat? I'm rather shocked he didn't return my messages with a cobra. He must have forgotten last season when he returned my messages with a large cockroach. Wonder what has him distracted?" The cat looked up at the young priest without a care as to what the young man was muttering about.

*How am I to get out of here tonight. I can hear the guards outside my door. I can scale the outer wall of the palace, but the lighting and guards will prevent me from reaching the royal bath house unnoticed. If I were a scrawny rat like the prince, I would have other options. He scampers in and out of this place better than the four legged creatures.* Seto thought as he walked over to his table of scrolls. *Hmm, perhaps there is a spell I could use...*

The hours of the day waned on as the two young men prepared for the evening. When the time came, Yami initiated his little plan with the servent girl. Earlier he remembered to add a cloth covering over his head to cover his unique hairstyle. He looked like a typical Egyptian now, just with royal adornments. Entering the lavatory, he then summoned the servent girl, much to the giggles and whispers of other servents and concubines in the chambers. The girl entered with a face redder than an over ripe tomato.

"They were saying things about me entering in here prince."

"Yeah, I can guess. They're just jealous and envious of you. Though what they think is happening obviously isn't. Sorry, but I saw no other way to do this." Yami said as he began to slip out of his clothing and removed much of his golden adornments. "Here, slip out of that and let me help you get all this stuff on."

The servent girl blushed with embarrassment. She wasn't sure if it was for her own disrobing or for seeing the royal prince in nothing but a loin undergarment. They were basically the same height and both had lean figures. Since puberty hadn't fully kicked in for the prince or the servent girl, their child like frames revealed nothing in their gender. Their voices weren't far off either. Yami's was cracking, but still contained that boyish pitch.

"Now remember, dignity and pride. You ARE the prince now. You can even order those ladies in my chamber around or punish them as you see fit. The world is yours. Confidence is a must. You think you can do all this?"

Looking at herself in the mirror and seeing how the gold glistened and enhanced her beauty, she did overcome her shyness. Dressed in a prince's garb complete with all the golden adornments, she seemed like a whole new person. Yami then removed his tiara-like crown and placed it onto her forehead. Then he slipped the cloth hair covering onto her head. "There, my prince." Yami said as he tested the feel of being a lowly servent girl. It felt awkward, but he had to play the part just as perfectly as the girl in his place. He threw on her servent's garb and added a rag covering typical of servents over his own head.

"Okay, one more thing." Yami said before they exited. "Walk out of here like you were just pleasured beyond your wildest dreams. Just casually walk over to the bed for a nap without a single word or look to them, no matter what you see or hear."

"WHAT!?"

"I may still just be a boy to some, but at this age, boys begin to have _other_ things on their minds. THAT is what the ladies in my chamber are thinking."

"Well that was a little fact you failed to omit."

Yami chuckled. The clothing upon the girl was giving her a newly kindled fire in her personality. He found himself liking her even more. "I'm sorry. But, you're not going to get the brunt of it seeing how you're the prince. I am going to have to deal with their crap as I am now you."

"Oh right. Heheh, guess it's fair then." the girl said with a wink.

"Okay, in all the commotion, you are going to return to my aid and save me from them. You will open the doors and tell the guards that this servent girl is distracting the others and needs to be released of her duties for the night."

"I think I can handle that."

"If not, I'm going to have to make you into a crazed possessed girl."

"Okay, okay, I _know_ I can handle that."

As the two exited, the plan proceeded perfectly. Yami was taken aback at the mouths of some of the servent women and felt a renewed respect for what these poor girls go through. Soon enough though the prince came to his aid and had him, or rather her removed from the royal chambers. Yami was now free!

The guards didn't even follow. They were ordered to stay by the doors.Yami left for the main corridor. He would find a servent that was bringing some sort of food somewhere. Sure enough he found a servent carrying fruit. He told the servent that the young priest demanded food now and took over the plate. Returning to Seto's chambers, the guards opened the door for the servent girl to enter with the fruit plate then shut the door behind her.

"I did not request any food. I'm very busy!" the young priest growled.

Yami continued to bow, but glanced around the room. They were alone. Perfect!

"Yeah, sure you are." Yami shot back sarcastically, lowering his voice as much as possible.

"Prince!?"

"Sssshh."

Seto broke down laughing. The prince, in a servent girl's garb! It was priceless! "I always knew you were a bit of a pansy, prince, but I never knew how far you'd go to prove it." Seto taunted.

"One thing Seto. I'm free of my room and even have a replacement so nobody knows I'm gone. Where are you?"

Seto ceased his chuckling instantly and scowled.

"Aww, it's not _that_ bad. Look, half the work's done for you. I'm your pass out of here."

Seto only raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He disliked being 'put in his place', especially by this royal prince.

Yami continued. "I've offended you, like I seem to be realistically. You are removing me from your quarters and personally escorting me to my punishment. Simple yes?"

"Can I really punish you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why bother with such a stupid plan. I can get to the bath house on my own."

Yami chuckled. "Oh right. I forgot, oh mighty high priest who's able to cast a spell of invisibility to evade even Akunadin himself."

Seto snorted.

"Look, like it or not, this is the most feasible option." Yami said as he found some cushions and began adjusting them under Seto's bed coverings. "See, you're still in your room, asleep as expected."

"That trick is old and over used."

"All the more reason they won't expect it again." Yami smirked. "Now get your plain robes and let's go. The night doesn't remain forever." Yami said as he tossed Seto a sack to place the robe in.

Seto growled and protested under his breath with every step he took of this plan. But, he complied. A feral smirk formed upon his lips as he roughly grabbed the prince. Rough handling would add to the effect that he was disgusted with this 'servent girl.'

Yami realized that the young priest was enjoying this part a little more than he felt comfortable with. But, it was realistic enough so he masked the pain he felt in the shoulder that Seto had grasped and yanked so harshly. Seto led them out of the bedchamber and the guards didn't even ask. The way Seto was handling the 'servent girl', it was obvious that he was sending her to be punished.

Partially to the bath house, they ran across unexpected company. It was Yami's parents and Simon on a rare late night stroll! Before they noticed, Yami quickly kicked out Seto's knees, dropping the priest to the floor and then lept onto him, swarming over him in a love embrace as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Seto tried to protest and fight, but caught off guard, Yami had the upper hand.

"Save it for the servent's quarters. This is a place of respect. Ignore this and you WILL be punished." Simon said to them as they passed by. Yami watched them from the corner of his eye. Once they passed and turned down the next corridor, he released Seto. Seto kneed the prince in the groin and shoved him off. The prince was thrown backward and slammed the wall across the corridor.

"DON'T YOU EVER---!!!" Seto yelled.

Yami fought off the surgence of pain and readjusted his garb. "I just saved your ass! They would have recognized you and you're not exactly where you should be. Me, however, am just a lowly servent girl. They wouldn't have given me a second glance." Yami then rubbed an arm across his lips. Blood streaked the garb. "You're a rotten kisser. You're not supposed to BITE! No wonder you don't have any luck with the ladies."

"Serves you right. Try that again and you will have no _family jewels_ to continue your line with." Seto responded. He'd bloodied the prince, but not enough for his own satisfaction. At least it was a start.

Yami wanted to continue with the little 'debate', but time was of the essence. They already spent too much time in one place already. "Let's just move on."

"Fine." Seto said as he yanked the 'servent girl's' arm and dragged 'her' onward.

Once near the royal bath house, Yami tugged in a slightly different direction.

"The bath house is right here dolt!"

"But the escape route to the outside is over here. I was using the royal bath as a tactical reference point, idiot."

"You're going to exit the palace looking like _that_!?" Seto teased as he looked over the wannabe servent girl again.

"Just until we get past the outer wall. What? You think I ENJOY dressing like a lowly girl!?"

"Could've fooled me. That kiss back there was most feminine." Seto taunted. "And aren't we forgetting something oh mighty think-through-everything prince?"

"What?"

"Millenium items, hmm?"

"Got yours already." Yami said as he pulled a piece of clothing away to reveal the Millenium Rod then quickly covered it back up.

"How did you---"

"Magic. And MY secret." Yami replied with a prideful smirk. Actually, he had a couple of trained four-footed stooges. One was taught to steal while the other was given an object and taught to put where ever the other stole. Yami had simply rendered a fake Rod and gave it to one while the other was on a task to steal the item that looked like that. Mongooses were common running about the palace. They kept the palace safe from venomous snakes and disease ridden rodents. Yami had hand-raised a couple. He knew they were more than just mere animals or servents.The royals and nobility tended to keep one or two in their own chambers for added protection in the night. But Yami's were trained for other things beyond their basic roles. Both had scurried into his chambers earlier, both mouths on an end of the Rod to support its weight. He rewarded them with strips of meat. More would come in the next day.

"And what about the Puzzle?"

"I noticed it still about my father's neck. But, I'm guessing they are returning to their chambers for the night now. We just have to wait."

"Wait!? For how long?"

"My dad falls asleep quickly. It won't be long."

"Oh, and what if your parents decide that tonight they decide to do something other than sleep first hmm?"

Yami cringed. The vision of his parents doing THAT wasn't exactly a pleasing image. "I heard my dad yawn as he rounded that corner. There will be none of THAT tonight. He's ready to drop. Old men are like that."

Almost on cue, a cheetah appeared out of nowhere. Its jeweled collar glistening in the torch light. Seto stepped back for a moment.

"The king's cat! He will tell on us!"

Yami grinned. "For one, he can't talk. And two, he's working for me. See?" Yami said as both boys eyed the contents in the lanky cat's mouth. Yami removed the Puzzle. He then hugged and patted the cheetah. The cat rubbed up against him lovingly. "See, total loyalty. Something I don't see from a few HUMANS I know." Yami remarked as he aimed that comment at his taller counterpart.

Seto uttered a few curses under his breath as he jealously watched the prince interact with the beast. Seto himself had difficulty dealing with animals. Mongooses would not remain in his chambers. The black cat only came when it wanted something. And even rodents avoided the chambers of the young priest. He just didn't have a way with animals!

Yami uttered a command to the cheetah and it strolled off. Its head high with pride and dignity.

"And did the kitty put a fake Puzzle about the king's neck?" Seto uttered. He was seething inside, but could not find the right words. Was there anything this dang prince couldn't do!?

"Nope. I just have to return this prior to him awakening in the morning."

"Better you than me."

"Oh, but mighty high priest wannabe...YOU have to return the real Rod tomorrow." Yami slid in. He then led dragged the sputtering young priest down the corridor and to the outside. "Let's go! The world awaits us once again!" Yami said with excited pride within his hushed voice.

"Swell...can't wait." Seto muttered as he followed his overzealous prince away from the palace and towards the village once again. Why he went along with all the prince's antics and schemes was beyond him. Perhaps he was just destined to do so. He was beginning to seriously wonder what the gods had in store for the rest of his life!

_To be continued...the village, a cranky tomb robber, and two energetic high status boys on the rampage. Thiefs and duels, and teens, oh my!_


	5. Declawed?

author's note: all disclaimers apply as usual.

**When good kitties go bad Pt.V: Declawed?**

Yami and Seto raced across the open field careful to remain in the darkest portions of the shadows. Once at the wall, they stopped. It was time to change. The prince quickly removed the servent girl's clothing and placed it in the sack he was carrying. He removed the peasant's robe and placed it over himself. Unlike last time, there was nothing under it aside from his loin covering.

"If anyone finds us out, busting a mostly naked royal prince is going to be most amusing. Your only other clothing is that of a lowly servent girl. Explain all that to your father."

"What? You plan on turning us in?"

"No, I was just stating a possibility. You have a knack for finding trouble. And, I have a very strange feeling about tonight."

"You always have strange feelings. It's probably the bad combination of foods you choose."

"Say what you will." Seto replied as he slid his own peasant's robe over his clothing.

"I believe you'll want this?" Yami teased as he revealed the Millenium Rod.

"What? You want me to get down on my knees and beg for it like a dog to a bone?" Seto spit, completely insulted.

"Geesh, I was going to say of course not, but if you're going to get all cranky on me then, yes." Yami teased as he pulled the Rod out of the young priest's reach.

"Then I do not require it. Perhaps I should just return to my chambers for some much wanted sleep."

"You're such a sore loser Seto. Here, take it then." Yami said as he tossed the Rod to his cranky friend and began to feel the various blocks of the wall. He knew of several secret exits thorugh the wall.They existed in case of necessary evacuation from the palace. One was at their location...somewhere. As the two boys found it and left the security of the Palace, other beings were also moving about within the shadows.

The tomb robber, Bakura was returning from one of his latest raids on the tombs that resided in the Valley of the Kings. He was amassing a great deal of wealth as a result, though none of it mattered to him. His plundering and defiling of the resting places of royalty was out of revenge and hatred for those of royal status. After burying their spoils in a remote natural labyrinth of caverns undiscovered by anyone but himself and Paneb, Bakura and Paneb headed to one of the village pubs to celebrate and party. Unfortunately, only part of the plan was successful. They were ambushed halfway to the village by some of the Pharaoh's 'special' forces, a group of highly trained military elite who operated only at night. Operating in small bands of only two to four individuals, the elite forces were everywhere and yet nobody ever knew exactly where. This particular band happened to be returning from a covert mission beyond the borders of Egypt itself. They just happened to notice the tomb robbers' escape as they graced a high point of the Valley of the Kings.

In the resulting struggle, Paneb was killed and their horses and cargo donkeys taken. Bakura barely escaped, but paid a high price for it. A large gash from a dagger ripped open his upper left leg. It bled profusely. If he couldn't stop long enough to bind it, he would bleed to death. Worse yet, he was leaving a nice little blood trail for anyone to follow. With a devillish smirk of intent, Bakura would do the unthinkable. He couldn't be predictable at a time like this! Once a 'safe' distance away from his pursuers, he ripped a part of his robe and wrapped the wound. Eventually he'd have to clean and rebandage it, but stopping the blood trail was his top priority.

His pursuers were weary from their mission and long travel. They had killed one and wounded the other. Stopping just short of discovering the resting thief, they turned their horses and returned to their journey back to the palace. They dragged Paneb's body along. Sure enough, the pharaoh would be awakened upon the return of this particular group of his troops. Once a certain distance away, but keeping the troops within visual range, Bakura stood from his hiding place and followed. The hunters had just become the hunted. His safety and sure escape would take him straight to the palace itself! No one would expect one eluding capture to go reside right under their noses! He also sought revenge for killing his only 'trusted' partner and once again wandering the desert sands alone.

Just as Yami and Seto were halfway to the village, they heard the sound of pounding hoofbeats. They quickly dashed into some shrubbery.

"Who is it?" Seto impatiently asked. His view wasn't quite as good as the prince's, whose small frame allowed him better vision through small holes in the branches.

"Some of my father's elite troops. They must be returning from some secret mission. Noth--hey wait, they're dragging a body along!"

"A body?"

"Yes. They're too far away to tell who or what it is."

Seto listened to the hoofbeats. "They're making haste. They must have some urgent and important news. They will awaken the pharaoh!"

"Yes, they probably will."

Seto slapped the prince in the back of the head for not thinking about an important fact.

"Ouch! What was THAT for?!"

"Your father will be awake."

"So!?"

"His Puzzle is about your neck, not his?"

The young prince rattled off a slew of curse words under his breath as he frantically thought about his options. There was no way he and Seto could return to the palace before the elite troops did. In fact, the troops were already within the palace walls. There was even less chance of getting the Millenium Items back to their resting places! This time, trouble found them.

"I KNEW I had a bad feeling about this!" Seto yelled. "I warned you, but nooooo, off to adventures in the night! We're so screwed!"

"Hey, this IS an adventure! Look at it optimistically. If you give up now, we will surely face defeat. Never accept odds against yourself!"

"Well then ol' wise one...I'm listening...where's this great plan of victory of yours hmm?"

Before Yami could respond, a large form came crashing into their shrub, knocking the two boys flat into the dirt.

"HEY! GET YOUR OWN BUSH! THIS ONE'S OCCUPIED!" Yami screamed. The weight of Seto and the intruder was shoving his entire body firmly into the dirt with much pain. A jagged branch had already left a large scratch across Yami's handsome face. It would do no harm to his dashing face, but it was yet another item he'd have to do some explaining for.Seto did not go unblemished either. Someone's elbow had slammed into his right eye on impact. It was already showing the characteristic 'black eye' bruising pattern.

All three occupants of the small bush scrambled off each other and tried to see who was who. Once each was settled in their own little 'corner' of the shrub, they took tabs on the situation. The first thing all three did was peer out of the shrub to make sure nobody else had noticed their little 'incident.' All was clear. Next, was each other.

Yami sat back and was wiping the blood from the scratch upon his face. It stung and burned. The shrub they were sitting in likely had toxic thorns. Seto was trying to brush off every bit of dirt he could find. The intruder was staring at the two boys in complete shock. He simply could not believe that his masterful plan might be foiled by a couple of naughty boys!

Then as if something invisible smacked all three to their senses, they realized something. They had all met before!

"YOU!!!" the intruder hissed.

"It's HIM!!! The theif, Bakura!" Yami and Seto replied in unison.

The intruder's quick eye for all things of value discovered the Millenium Rod and Puzzle almost immediately.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he said with the slickness of a snake. He was in total control of this situation. "Let's see, we have a naughty prince and his penis-less priest friend hidden all alone in some shrubbery outside of the palace." Bakura said as he rubbed his chain in mock thought."So, what are you two boys up to eh?" Then the spilled contents of Yami's sack caught his eye. "Oh my, are we boys playing a little game of hanky panky tonight? Perhaps the pharaoh's heir to the throne isn't much of an heir at all. Maybe he's an heiress? Won't the mighty, _masculine_ king love to hear about his fairy of a son and the future high pries--"

His words were cut off by a dagger to his throat. Seto had unsheathed the Millenium Rod to expose the deadly point at its handle. He had launched onto the intruder with the fury of a bull gone mad. He was about to slice the intruder's vocal cords out when Yami stopped him. In an instant, control shifted to the two high status boys.

"Seto, don't. Not yet. He's our ticket out of our 'most recent' situation. Told you. Optimism rewards in victory." Yami said, alluding to their problem of explaining why they were out of the palace and with stolen Millenium Items at that. Both boys had totally ignored the words spoken by their unwanted guest. As a team, the prince and young priest were unstoppable, in ANY situation. It was only when the two refused to work together when defeat was very possible.

"So let's hear this great plan then?" Seto mocked. He still wasn't sure what the prince was up to and he wasn't about to lower his guard on this intruder either. He kept the dagger in position, ready to slash at vital veins and arteries in the neck, just in case.

"Just go along with me on this." Yami replied. He wasn't about to reveal a detailed plan in front of the likes of a thief and tomb robber like Bakura.

"Bah!" Seto spat. He hated giving complete trust and control over to his 'superior.' Seto was more comfortable controlling the entire situation on his own. "Mark my words prince. Don't think for an instant that if you plan slips just once that I won't deal with this matter my own way."

"Ahh, just stuff it Seto! You're actually going to LIKE this plan for once!"

As the two boys argued, a sly grin formed upon Bakura's lips. He could now confirm the weakness these two future rulers had. Together, a force to be reckoned with and respected. Apart, nothing but flesh on bones, no different from any other human. He would remember this if all escaped with their lives. If the option presented itself, Bakura would not hesitate to kill these two and prevent them from ever reaching a position of ruling power. It would be sweet revenge against the detestable pharaoh and his minions of priests!

Yami suddenly removed the robe from his body, revealing his almost complete nudity. Though just entering adolescence, his body was already showing a beauty of developing muscles about a strong, masculine frame. Once mature, he would indeed suit the role of a 'god' in appearance.

"Oh, now we have a strip show? Sorry prince, but I don't swing that way." Bakura mocked. Seto pricked the theif's neck for the outburst.

"And you're stripping for?" Seto asked. He too, was curious about this odd behavior most unbecoming of a royal member of Egypt.

"You'll see." was all Yami said. He then placed the Millenium Puzzle about the thief's neck.

"Have you lost your mind prince?!" Seto shouted in disbelief.

"Nope. Part of the _plan_. Must have evidence." The prince said as he then spit upon himself and proceeded to smear himself with dirt and sand. Grabbing a few branches with thorns, he then inflicted several more scratches about his body.

Both Seto and Bakura were wide-eyed with disbelief. No royal member of such status as heir to the throne would disgrace themselves in such a manner!

"Are you sure you're feeling all right? Maybe you're having an adverse reaction to the toxin in the thorns?" Seto exclaimed. He was beginning to worry about his friend's sanity now.

"More evidence." Yami simply stated and winced in pain as he slashed himself with the thorns.

"You boys must be in some deep shit to go through all this trouble." Bakura said.

"You! Shut up!" Seto commanded as he continued to physically roughen the thief.

Once Yami was content that everything was in place and ready, he stood. "Seto,discard your peasant's robe then hand me your cape."

"Why do you need my cape! There's two perfectly good commoners' robes and a heheh, servent girl's outfit right there!"

Yami shook his head. He had to explain more of the plan. He maneuvered close to one of Seto's ears and whispered, "Look, thiefy here broke into the palace. He kidnapped me and couldn't resist stealing the pretty Puzzle too. You heard the commotion, followed, grabbing the Millenium Rod in process, and rescued me, the Puzzle, and took him as captive."

Seto grinned. Perhaps this plan wasn't so bad afterall. He'd be a hero! Without a word, Seto removed his cape and allowed the prince to drape it about himself. They then used strands of the robes to bind the thief. 

"Now, onto the palace via the main gate. I'm sure the pharaoh is up by now." Seto commanded in full heoric fashion. Yami rolled his eyes. There were _some_ things one shouldn't do with Seto and one was to boost this guy's ego with a plan that made him the hero. But, extreme situations required extreme plans. The prince would simply have to put up with his friend's raving and boasting for a few days or weeks to come.

Bakura seethed inside. He had skillfully alluded the king's most advanced troops only to stumble into and be taken captive by two mere boys! He was NOT having a good day...and tomorrow didn't look good either.

_to be continued..._


	6. Mousetrap catches a cat

all disclaimers apply as usual.

author's note: Heheh, I'm on a roll with this fic! But, I'm rather enjoying it. I hope you, my readers, are as well. I'm beginning to see where this fic will end. For those who read this at ff.net: Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Reviews tend to inspire and encourage me and therefore, I sometimes turn out chapters quicker. Thank you in advance to those of you who review this chapter and future ones. You have more power on a writer than you may even know. Also, FYI: this fic, as well as many of my others and other info about this series and others, can be found at my website: www.flamindragon.net

**When good kitties go bad Pt.VI: Mousetrap catches a cat**

As Yami and Seto walked onward to the palace, Bakura's mouth ran. Suddenly a slight flaw in their plan dawned on the two teens.

"He's gonna rat us out Seto."

"I could've told you that."

"Then why didn't you?"

"It was YOUR plan and YOU ARE the PRINCE, oh royal one." Seto snapped back sarcastically.

"Bind his mouth." Yami simply stated.

"YOU bind his mouth. I don't want him biting me. I don't desire to contract whatever disease he has."

"Yet you wish me to?"

"YOUR plan, remember?"

Yami growled and tore a piece of cloth from Seto's very cape. He smirked as he did so. Seto hated his precious, meticulous clothing being soiled or worse yet, in disrepair!

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. It's the only cloth I have and as you said, it's MY plan."

As they argued, they forgot how close they were to the palace. Seto noticed first and kicked the still arguing prince in the shin.

"OW! HEY!"

"You should be weak and tired from your _capture_ right?"

"You could've just used your big mouth and told me so. There was no reason to KICK me." Yami replied in a hushed tone.

Bakura laughed inwardly. He seriously wondered if these two were in trouble or if they were kicked out of the palace by their parents or mentors for being such annoying, obnoxious, loud brats. He guessed that the current pharaoh had less years than many thought. Trying to keep his son reigned in was probably shortening his life by years. And the poor mother of this child! If she wasn't bald or greying, then she likely looked aged beyond her years! The young priest's parents, well that was different. Bakura noticed that the young priest seemed calmer and to desire troublemaking much less. But, he seemed to follow the boy of higher status, willingly or not.

Upon reaching the gates of the palace, the guards immediately recognized the young priest and gasped at the state of their future ruler. "Hurry, get him into the palace!" one guard said as he hurried with the gate. The three entered the palace grounds.

As they drew nearer to actually entering the palace, Yami slowed his pace. "This doesn't feel right Seto."

"Of course not, that cape is customed designed for my height."

"Not that you dolt! Geesh. I'm talking about this plan. I'm having second thoughts."

"It's YOUR plan! And, it's too late to reformulate now. We're upon the palace." Seto reminded. He actually wanted this plan to progress. He'd be the hero afterall.

"Seto, there were only two guards at the gate and two more at the palace door."

"So?"

"There's usually four at each entrance."

"Maybe it's a slow night."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Seto shrugged and remained wordless. He didn't know. He was just trying to fill in the conversation and convince the prince to continue on with the plan.

Meanwhile, Bakura was listening intently to the prince. As a professional thief, he too, would pick up on deviations from the norm. Perhaps this boy prince would be a force to be reckoned with upon reaching the throne. They thought alike. Their only difference was their profession. Bakura knew enough about the palace's routines. He'd been there often enough to steal this or swipe that. The prince was right. Something was amiss.

Yami stopped short of entering the palace. Seto tried to push him forward, but the prince stood firm.

"What the---just enter. We're at a point of no return prince." the frustrated young priest mentioned. Normally he could drag the prince along with his superior strength. But, he was tugging a tomb robber along as well. His strength was divided and thus, Yami won this physical struggle.

"We cannot continue with this plan." Yami stated coldly and refused to move further. The sudden chill of danger ran through his spine. He sensed that he was no longer in control of his own game...that someone else had changed the rules.

Seto ignored him and motioned for the guards to open the accessway into the palace. As he did so, a large imposing figure in glistening gold stood in their path.

"We're screwed." Yami muttered in a very depressed tone. Seto and the thief just hung in shock, their jaws agape. How? When? Where? Was racing through the young priest's mind. The prince, however, just slumped his shoulders and hung his head low in defeat. Only one person could defeat the prince of games. And that very person was standing before him.

No words were expressed the rest of the evening aside from an order to have the tomb robber taken to the holding chambers. The large form immediately removed the Millenium Items from the thief and the young priest. The two boys were escorted to their chambers, servents removed, and told to remain in solitude until they were called for. Yami would have to fend for himself in regards to cleaning himself and tending to his wounds.

Yami remained awake all night, wondering about the events. Suddenly he remembered the servent girl who had taken his place as prince! Was she all right!? What happend to her!? A nervous sinking feeling filled the young prince. Did he get an innocent involved and in trouble because of his cocky and selfish desire to get what he wanted? His plan seemed flawless from the beginning! He was beginning to wonder if the gods hated him.

Seto however, slumped into bed and found sleep. Whatever punishment awaited him wouldn't be dished out until sunrise. There was nothing he could do about it. So, it was best to have a fresh mind. At least, he'd be alert enough to point out how all this was the prince's fault and he was only doing his loyal duty by obeying one of higher status and 'bodyguarding' the future heir to the throne. Yes, being beneath another DID have its advantages at times.

A soft knock came at the prince's door and then the guards outside of it, opened it. The knock was simply a way of saying 'are you decent.' A gracious, beautiful figure entered quietly. Yami looked up from his sulking and was met with a warm, gentle grin and concerned eyes. It was his mother. No matter how much trouble her son was in, it was a mother's instinctive reaction to tend to her child.

"You have gotten yourself into serious trouble this time son." she said softly as she gently lifted her son's face to inspect the nasty scratch across his face. It went from above one eye to the bottom of his cheek on the other side of his face. She also inspected his other scratches. Some had a mixture of blood, sand, and mud within them. They would have to be cleansed or else become infected. The puffiness around each scratch indicated a toxin as well. The thorns contained poison. Yami felt uncomfortable at having his mother looking over his body so closely, yet felt at ease at the same time. She stepped away and entered his lavatory. She was preparing a wet cloth and water to cleanse the wounds and clean her son up. Upon her return to his bedside, she also prepared some herbal potion within the water. Prior to marrying his father, Yami's mother was a healer...and still practiced her skills from time to time. But this time, she could only heal the physical. The mental and emotional healing between father and son would be entirely up to them.

"Mother, I can---" Yami softly started. He'd prefer to take such matters as washing his own body into his own hands. But, his mother held a firm hand up. Yami knew it meant silence. He didn't argue with her. He needed an ally badly and eventhough this one had to remain neutral between father and son, her power over them both could decide fates. If Yami could get her to feel compassion for his predicament, perhaps she could enourage his father/her husband to be merciful in whatever punishment coming. It was all he could ask for. He had pulled his father's final straw with this latest scheme. And both mother and son knew it.

Yami cringed as his mother placed the wet cloth onto his scratches. Whatever medicine was upon the cloth, burned right into the wounds. It felt as though a firey dragon was within, burning, clawing, and biting at the very wound itself. But after a moment of searing pain, a comforting, soothing feeling replaced it.

"These thorn scratches have toxin. What type of plant did this?" she asked.

"I don't know mother. I'm not too familiar with types of plants other than what can be eaten and what can't."

She found one of the deeper scratches upon the backside of his shoulder. Of all the scratches, it was the one releasing the most blood. Prying it open slightly, she discovered a thorn still embedded. "This is going to hurt." she said flatly as she grabbed a tweezer like instrument from her 'medical kit' and prepared to dig into the wound and remove the thorn.

Yami had no choice but to suck it up and deal with the pain. He held his breath and closed his eyes tightly as the flame warmed instrument opened the scratch further and began tugging something out of his flesh. Tears began to flow from his sealed eyes.

It only took minutes to clean the scratches and dirt from his body, but it felt like hours! Yami's mother wrapped her son's wounds in bandages, though she had the eerie feeling of wrapping a mummy. She then told him to clothe himself. She departed with no further words. Her head hung low. She gave one last glance at her son before closing the door. Yami's heart sank in sadness and fear. Why did she give him such a longing look? It was almost as if she was looking at him for the last time?! He grew frightened. Was his father THAT angry? He had threatened with lines that he 'could always produce another son', but it was just a threat right? He father was a good king. He wouldn't kill his own son would he? Yami thought about every single incident that he had angered his father with. There were so many! Was he that bad of a son? His mind raced with fear and dread.

Elsewhere, Seto slept peacefully...until the black cat, upset that it was ignored all night, lept onto the young prince and began kneading with claws...right in his groin area. The young priest yelped and was instantly awake. That cat hissed at him then gracefully lept off him and the bed before the priest could swat him. That cat lept onto the window sill, mewed its victory and departed outside. It used the window ledges and other extensions along the palace walls to travel from one chamber to another or hunt birds. Seto cursed the cat a hundred times, but feared it wasn't enough. Damn cat had more than nine lives or it would've been dead by now!

Now that he was up, Seto made his way to a washing bowl and once again, rinsed a wet cloth to place upon his bruised eye. It was swelling just enough to annoy his vision. He then strode over to the window and gazed out upon the stars. One streaked through his line of sight on its way to a firey doom. He made a wish and laughed at himself. He was wishing on a doomed star, one that would not its shiny life much longer. How could a dead star fulfill a wish!? His thoughts suddenly turned to the prince, his friend. As much as he and the prince were at odds with one another, they still cared for one another...in their own quirky ways. Neither would ever admit to how strong their bond of friendship was, but both knew they had found kindred souls within themselves. They complimented each other and could be an unstoppable team. Yet, both had their own personal agendas. Agendas that kept them from ever becoming a true team. The moments of their discovery played in his mind again. That huge imposing, VERY ANGRY figure that stood in their direct path made Seto shudder for a moment, eventhough it was just a memory now. He began to pity the prince. The young prince would definitly bear the brunt of whatever was going to befall them. Seto tried to convince himself that it was all the prince's fault. He'd gotten himself and them both into this whole predicament. But, somehow, some of the guilt found its way to Seto too. He did encourage the prince and 'egg him on' so to speak. Something told him that the prince wasn't going to get off lightly this time. The pharaoh might not be merciful on this occasion. Seto lowered his head and sent a prayer to the gods to protect his friend. He then sat himself at his desk and simply stared thoughtlessly into the flickering flame of a candle upon it for the rest of the night.

Elsewhere in the palace...

Bakura felt honored. He was in a private cell. He didn't have to fight for space with some smelly, crazed idiot. Looking about, he remembered this section of the prison before. The layout of the palace from this location formed in his head...including possible escape routes. Looking about, he tested every physical aspect of the cell, seeking out even the slightest weakness in its structure. Pushing straw and dirt from the ground, he grinned victorously. He probably knew more about the palace than the pharaoh himself! Beneath him was an underground escape route that was for the pharaoh's use should the palace ever come under attack and escape was necessary. Tapping the stone flooring revealed a strangely hollow sound. The thief now knew that the escape route went directly under his holding cell! "Stupid king! Your palace was built by us commoners. We're not stupid. We take care of our own." Bakura muttered under his breath. Common people had more power than most kings ever knew. They expressed it in the most inconspicuous ways, like making sure the escape tunnels would also save some of their own in an attack as well. Bakura worked on loosening some of the weakened floor. He would not be present by the rise of the sun.

_to be continued..._


	7. Nine Lives!

all disclaimers apply as usual.

**When good kitties go bad Pt.VII: Nine Lives!?**

True to form, the leader of thieves managed to elude locks, guards, traps, etc. and escaped from his confines prior to the rising of the sun. Laughing manically into the desert, the thief lived again to raid another day. He even had a most esteemed reward for his efforts...he had stolen the pharaoh's war stallion, complete with gold garnishments upon it. The stable guards didn't even see it coming...the white wind of thievery and deceit struck with the speed and fury of a rampaging sandstorm.

The prince and others awoke to the sounding of the alarm bugle. Guards entering the prison facilities to feed the prisoners their rations noticed the absence of their newest captive. More guards, sporting injuries from a quick pounding, ran from the stables to summon a search party for the prized horse of the king.

Yami looked up and cringed in pain. He had fallen asleep in an upright position at his desk area. He had a crook in his neck and his back felt stiff. His legs had little feeling until he moved them, causing pins and needles to shoot up them as the numbness faded. The bugling sound spelled more pain for the young prince. His father would be in a most foul mood this morning. That did not bode well for his upcoming punishment. Despite the sun's warm, shining rays, it provided no sense of goodness for the prince on this day. The gods would not side with him on this day. He could feel it.

Elsewhere the young priest stirred from his newfound sleep. He stretched and yawned then suddenly snapped alert. He remembered what this day would bring...trouble for him. Uttering a few curses about certain princes and his own ignorance for following such royal troublemakers, Seto prepared himself for the day. Looking into a mirror, he cursed a little louder. The black eye he'd received was even blacker. It was swollen and impeded full opening of his eye. He hated being marked, especially on his handsome face! In his mind, if a certain prince's punishment didn't seem harsh enough, he himself would add a little more discomfort to it...just to remind the prince about how important outside appearances are to those of high status.

Back in the prince's room, Yami too, was looking in a mirror. He looked like a being who lost a very viscious fight with one ticked off, very large kitty. If he were older, he would save his pride by saying it was one rough night with the concubines, but at his age, such activities were remote and even frowned upon. With no excuse, no alibi, and no reason for anything, the young prince had no choice but to hope for the mercy of his father.

Both youngsters were forced to remain in their rooms past breakfast. Yet another portion of punishment. They could smell the aroma of roast goose and freshly baked bread. Their stomachs growled, their mouths salivated, and their body yearned for nourishment. But on this morning, they would go hungry.

A few hours later, Simon was summoned to retrieve the two boys and escort them to the throne room. The time both had wished would never come, did. He didn't say a single word to them though he seemed initially shocked at the prince's scratched up face and young priest's black eye. Both boys knew exactly what was expected of them. They followed in solemn procession with heads hung low, as if prisoners being escorted to jail. To them, it was exactly that. Neither Seto nor Yami looked at one another. Both minds' were inward, reflecting upon their own selves and what was going to become of them.

Upon entering the throne room, the pharaoh ordered all others aside from priests, his Great Wife, the royal scribe, and a military general outside of the chambers with doors closed.

From his lowered gaze, the young prince's eyes noted all present. His father, mother, scribe, and priests were usuals in matters of family business such as this, but why was a military general there as well? Was he going to question them on the thief and what may have occurred this morning? All Yami could do was wait and see.

The mighty pharaoh, Akunamukanon gazed upon the two boys. Neither boy looked up to meet the pharaoh's gaze. It was respectful, especially in an instance such as this, to maintain submission to the living representation of a god. The king motioned to his wife to approach the boys. He could tell both boys appeared to be in rough shape, but he wanted to see such clearly. Without a word, Yami's mother approached her son and nephew. The king gave her a gesture with his hand. She nodded and gently raised each boy's head with her hands. Yami closed his eyes. He could not bear to look his father in the eye. He felt ashamed and very guilty. The young priest stood firm and kept his eyes open, but they did not look directly at the king but rather emptily to the side, at a pillar nearby.

The king was concerned about his son's condition, but as king, he was not allowed to reveal such. "Was this caused from a skirmish between each other?" the king asked. Silently he hoped it wasn't such. If it was, his son was the obvious loser.

Yami's mother stepped some distance away from them, so that the king was aware that she was not manipulationg the boys' answers in any way. Yami wished his mother would've remained close by him. For only the second time in his life, he felt frightened of his father. The first time having been told that he was not above the rest and had to undergo the circumcision ritual like all Egyptian boys who came of age. That wasn't that long ago and all the bad feelings that occurred with that had resurfaced on this day.

Both he and Seto shook their heads in response. "If your injuries were not inflicted by one another, then was it the thief?"

Yami had to think about this one. Indirectly, it was. "The injuries were caused by an accident, father, others were self inflicted." There, the honest truth was out. Yami sighed, glad to have that part over. But, the worst was yet to come.

"Self inflicted? May I ask why?" Yami's father was indeed curious as to why his own son would harm himself.

Yami said nothing. This was one part of the plan he would rather take to his grave.

"Well, since neither of you seem very talkative, I will proceed. Both of you have broken several rules. Should I name them or are you already aware of them?"

The boys nodded that they knew. They did not wish to be reminded of just how many had been violated.

"What do you propose I do with you two?"

Now this was an interesting turn. Yami had not expected his father to hand him a piece of the decision making. But after thinking for a moment, he thought it best to remain silent. This was likely a trap the king was using to siphon a little more information out of the two. The young priest obviously came to the same conclusion as he too, remained silent.

"Again with the silence eh? For two scheming boys of your intellectual levels, I would think you both a little more talkative. But suit yourselves. I will also inform you two that the thief discovered with you two has escaped. He also made his escape with Wahankh* who was being equipped for my march through the city later today. Should I add this to your violations? You were indirectly involved afterall."

(*=see meaning at end of chapter)

Yami gulped. The king's prized war horse was stolen by that creep! This was not going well for him at all!

In his mind, the young priest was reciting the egyptian dictionary of curse words for the second time. While the conversation with the king was directed at both of them, Seto could feel the weight of blame focusing onto the prince. But, this pharaoh was wise and true. The young priest would not go unpunished for his role in the matter as accomplice.

"Cat still has your tongues eh? Perhaps a bit more than that eh son?" the pharaoh joked in reference to his son's multitude of scratches upon his body.

Yami's head remained lowered, but he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. His father was joking!? At a time like this!? What was his old man up to? A game was afoot, but was the prince supposed to call his bluff and match the game utilizing his own gaming skills? Was this a test of skill? If he bested his father, would he prove himself and lessen any punishments? These thoughts began to race in the prince's mind. But, he opted to play conservative. He was in too much shit already to take a chance in a crapshoot with his father.

"This is a momentous occasion indeed. I have NEVER, EVER seen you two boys as silent as on this day. I feel as though I am talking to myself. Or perhaps you two boys are wiser than I had previously thought. You remain silent so as not to incriminate yourselves?"

There, Yami's father hit a bullseye. The young priest and prince weren't stupid afterall. Evenso, neither gave the king any indication of his correctness.

To the side, Yami's mother grew more and more concerned. Her husband was toying with them and dragging this session out. Granted it was derserved to some extent, but she knew of the punishment to come. It had been discussed shortly after the boys were sent to their chambers. That in itself was more than enough. There was no need to add more salt to the wounds already made.

"Since I am talking to two statues here, I may as well get to the point and hand out your punishments."

Both Seto and Yami gulped and held their breaths. The most dreaded moment had come.

"Young priest Seto, for you being an accomplice and utilizing ill judgement, you will follow Priest Akunadin on his journey to Sakkara to rebuild a temple there and inscribe lost writings discovered there. You will remain there for the turn of two seasons."

Seto allowed air into his lungs. He had never left the safety of this palace or city! A slight wave of fear shot through his body, but he did not reveal it on the outside.

"And my son, Prince Yami, for being the mastermind of this, for involving another in your ploy, for disobeying me yet again, as well as disgracing yourself and position within this family, you will become a part of the army until further notice. General Dagi is here to take you to the ranks. You will be under his command in the calvary. Under current orders, his calvary will be travelling beyond the kingdom to lands of friend and foe. May this experience better prepare you for your duties as prince and future king."

Yami's heart sank. The military!? Like Seto, he had never left the safety and security of the palace and city aside from a trip or two by his father's side. He'd never been alone, with strange people, in strange lands, with a strange job either. Fear swept through him and he immediatly sought his mother's comforting gaze. When she sensed his eyes upon her, she refused to meet his eyes. Rather, she held her head low and closed her eyes. This was a punishment for her as well. To have her only son torn from her and sent to serve in the dangerous military, facing unknown people, places, and elements, was more than she could handle. She wanted to break down and cry, but she had to remain firm. The young prince had to grow up and become a man someday. The time had become now. She had to let go.

"I suggest you two prepare for your journeys. Seto, you and Akunadin will be departing in two day's time. Son, you will be departing at sundown. Your chariot is being readied as we speak."

The blow to his own son was swift and harsh, but it had to be as such. The young prince was a intellectual genius and skilled gamer. If given too much time, the young prince might just find a way out of it. The quicker he was sent away, the better it would be for all...father, mother, and child.

Seto's heart sank as well. True to his theory, his friend's punishment was the harshest of the two. For Seto himself, at least he was with a familiar face, his mentor. And his journey was more of an expedition or adventure rather than a punishment. But the prince's...even within the ranks of one's own military, corruption, crime, and other atrocities occurred. And that didn't even count the unknowns outside of the military itself! It was not the place for a kind-hearted boy who simply had a knack for trouble with his games and adventures. Silently he prayed for his friend's safe return and a time where they could both resume their skills...together.

_to be continued in the final chapter of this fic...pt. VIII: Heart of Lion, Skill of Leopard_

Wahankh means "Strong in Life" 


	8. Heart of Lion, Skill of Leopard

all disclaimers apply as usual.

**When good kitties go bad Pt.VIII: Heart of Lion, Skill of Leopard**

Still in a state of dumbfounded shock, the young prince and priest were dismissed from the throne room and the pharaoh's presence. Again, both were locked in silence, both contemplating what was to become of themselves. Twice Seto tried to speak, but finding the right words failed him. He wanted to say _something_. He wanted to console his friend, to tell him that all would be well, that the seasons would go by quickly, that they'd both return ten times better physically and mentally than they would be if they remained. But, none of these words from his heart could form words from his mouth. The prince's head remained downward as he trudged towards his chambers...in defeat. His eyes were transfixed on his own feet as they stepped one ahead of the other. He was obviously deep in thought. Seto thought it best not to interrupt whatever was running through the prince's mind. He'd find some way to speak to him before the prince departed later in the day. As they neared their chambers, both actually glanced at one another, their eyes deep pools of emotion and longing. In just a mere glance, both realized it was a friendship parting. Would they remain as close later as they were now? Would something happen to one of them so that they could never look upon one another again? So many unknowns!

Several hours passed. Both boys remained in their own rooms, dutifully preparing for their journeys. Yami's mother sought to speak to her son in private, one last time before he was sent off. She knocked and spoke, revealing who she was. Earlier, in a desperate need to be alone and cry, Yami had ordered all servants out of his chambers. Quickly trying to wipe away his tears and dry his eyes, he allowed his mother to enter. To her experienced eyes, it was obvious her son had been crying, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Dearest Yami, I know this is hard. But--"

"But nothing! Mother, you have the power to stop all this! Why didn't you try?" Yami yelled as tears welled up once again.

His mother turned away, unwilling to look her son in the eyes after such words. "Your father's mind was made up. There was nothing I could do. We argued about it through the night. I tried Yami, I really tried." she replied, trying desperately to be strong, but finding tears escape her eyes regardless.

Yami said nothing and looked away. He couldn't bear to watch his mother cry. It just made matters worse. He walked over to the window and gazed outside. "What's to become of me?" he asked softly with his back turned to his mother. It was as if he was asking the stars themselves, but his mother knew it was directed at her.

"Many princes had military service during their father's reign. Perhaps the skills and experiences of combat, new cultures, new lands, and new peoples will give you necessary skills for ruling. Your father served when he was a prince. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have succeeded in all those wars to restore peace to our magnificant Egypt."

"I am not like him. I choose brain over brawn. I do not believe in fighting and wasting lives. There are ways to deal with controversy and disagreement other than war. As father ages, he has even found one himself with the Millenium Items."

Yami's mother cast her eyes to the floor. If her son did not develop a warrior's heart soon, he would perish in combat. The military was crude and merciless. In war it is kill or be killed. She could only pray that the gods would not replace her son's good heart and pure soul with that of a cold heart and bloodlusting soul. Many a warrior became such upon returning from military service. Many a decent man was locked up in prison or another facility for trying to quench the craving to kill. Being a soldier had such a devastating effect on a person.

"I know Yami. I know. All I can offer you is this advice: Stay true to your own values and dreams. Do not allow the evils of war corrupt your heart or soul. Whatever you see or experience, learn from it and utilize the lessons of the consequences of one's actions be it good or bad." his mother said softly as she stood, walked over to her son and held him in a loving embrace.

After a long silence, Yami found it necessary to speak. He remembered a promise he had made to another. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"There is a servant girl, about my age that serves my quarters--"

"The one that dressed as yourself?"

"Yes. Could you make sure she remains safe and well cared for until I return? I know the others will be sent to other duties since I will not here and in need of their services."

"I will take her as one of my own servants until your return. This way her location will always be know and she will never be in any danger of transferrence."

"Thank you. Please give her my apologies as well."

"For what?"

"She'll know."

Suddenly her mother saw an opportunity to lighten the mood. She would rather remember her son smiling than depressed anyway. "You have taken an interest in this girl?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at his mother's curious inquiry. "Interest?" he asked as he tried to play dumb and hide the truth, but a light blush was also forming upon his face.

"So you have, have you? Well, I guess my son has been growing up without me even knowing. Since when did you take interest in girls other than finding them 'annoying necessities of the human species?'" Yami's mother asked with curiousity. She was trying to figure out when her little boy became more of a little man.

Yami blushed even more. He was NOT going to have THIS conversation with his mother. "Several seasons now."

"Before or after the ceremony?" she asked, trying not to mention the name or act of the circumcision ritual to him directly.

Yami cringed anyway. "Mother, must you keep reminding me about that terrible act! That's twice in a single day that I have been reminded of that horrifying, barbaric, unnecessary act of cruelty that I had to endure!"

Yami's mother laughed despite herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just wondering--"

"It was after. Only some weird girl dreams came to me before. I shrugged them off as being something I ate that caused such strange dreams."

"I see." Yami's mother snickered.

"It's NOT funny mother!" Yami protested, but found himself trying to stifle laughter as well. 

"I know dear. I know." Yami's mother replied, her seriousness returning. "I must let you prepare now. Please return to the throne room when you are finished?"

Yami nodded, serious as well. But before his mother could depart. "Mother, I'm scared."

Stopping to turn and look back upon her son, she could see it in his eyes. She'd seen it all along. "Be strong Yami. Succeed beyond your father's wishes. In that, you will achieve victory over him. You are a better gamer than he could ever be. You have a better grasp of magic than he could ever have. And your intelligence is well beyond his. It is these traits that make your father envious of you. Prove to him that it is these skills that will take you above and beyond anything he had ever dreamed of becoming." she replied solemnly before gently closing the door behind her. Yami was left to ponder his mother's words.

"I will succeed mother. I will prove my point to father. I will show that there are better ways to achieve victory without war and needless bloodshed." Yami replied aloud to the closed doorway. Little did he know that this had become his oath to himself.

A couple of hours later, there was another knock at the door. "Let me enter or I'll break this thing down!" It was Seto. Yami knew it just from the spoken words alone. 

"You may enter oh mighty breaker of doors." Yami replied from within. Regardless of the sorrowful situations that had befallen both of them, neither was willing to show the effects to the other.

Seto entered, his stance tall and dignified. "You really screwed the pooch on this one prince."

"So it seems. No matter. At least I'll be out from under my father's and Simon's gaze for a while right? But you, I dare say you screwed the pooch more. You have to accompany your mentor. His eyes will be upon you at every turn. Perhaps I had the better end of the punishment eh?"

How could the prince turn it around and make light out of such a dark subject. It was clear that going to possible war in unknown regions would be the worse of the two punishments! It was probably a trick. Just fancy wordplay to get the upperhand on the priest yet again. Or was it Yami was trying to convince himself of such? It was too hard to say. Seto opted for a more conservative approach as a result. "Difficult to say prince. Anyway, I'm not supposed to be here, so I'll make this visit brief. Don't get dead okay. Upon our return, we will challenge each other and see who has mastered what skills over the other. If you slack, I will surely best you and prove who is the rightful master duelist!"

"It's a deal. But we already know who the master duelist is. You will have to practice VERY hard to reach my calibur priest." Yami said with a confident smirk as he pointed proudly to himself.

As Seto departed, he bowed respectfully. "Until we meet again prince. May Ra protect you always."

Yami replied with the royal salute of dismissal. "Until we meet again. So shall the gods watch over you."

And with that Seto gazed upon his friend one last time before shutting the door. Once the door was shut, Seto wiped away the tears developing in his eyes and quickly strode back to his own chambers.

_Sunset..._

Yami arrived at the throne room as requested. With only two small bags and a quick goodbye to his mother, he followed the general out. He never looked upon or spoke to his father through the entire ordeal. His father tried to speak, but Yami ignored him and took it as his cue to depart. Once outside, he lept onto his chariot. His father could do nothing more than watch his son race off into the desert. As the king and his wife returned to the throne room, the king bit back his emotion as best he could. "My dear, all I wanted to tell him was that I loved him."

"To him sire, your actions have betrayed those words. He likely feels as though you abandoned him."

"I merely wish him to grow up and acquire necessary skills needed to become a king himself."

"Well, perhaps you have succeeded in that...more than you know." Yami's mother replied to her husband as she left his side to join the ladies to take care of matters of the day. The busier she was the better she could keep her mind off her son. And, her departure would leave the king to his own thoughts. Perhaps he'd realize he'd made a mistake and summon her son back. All she could do was hope the king had second thoughts.

As Yami and the general raced onward out of the protective walls of the palace and village, Bakura spun and dove for cover at the sound of racing chariots. He'd slowly been making his way back towards the village. He often enjoyed the game of 'rope-a-dope' whereby he'd show he was headed one way and yet on the sly, go another way totally unexpected, which in this case, was straight back towards the village beside the palace itself. "What the fu--hmm, the prince, with a general, headed into nowhere. Interesting. I have a feeling the prince paid a high price for last night. Oh well. If he survives those mutts in the army, then perhaps we'll meet again so I can properly trounce him into the royal crap that he is."

_Several seasons later..._

A messenger upon one of the royal palace's swiftest horses raced across the desert by day and night. He had news of the utmost importance for the prince. The horse seemed to know it as well as it raced one without tiring or breaking its stride. In another direction, another messenger raced. His destination was that of the ruins to give news to the Priest Akunadin and young priest, Seto, who were preparing their departure anyway.

The messenger to the two priests was the first to arrive since the priests were still within Egypt anyway. Akunadin tossed the messenger a canister of water and ordered Seto to tend to the exhausted, overheated horse. Akunadin then carefully unwrapped the scroll given to him by the messenger. As he read it, his eyes went wide with shock and panic.

"SETO! COME NOW! WE MUST MAKE HASTE AND RETURN TO THE PALACE IMMEDIATELY! Leave everything except a small ration of food and water. We must travel light! Our servants can return with our findings."

Seto, who had been washing down the messenger's horse with cool water and removing its harness and other equipment, quickly ran to his and Akunadin's horses and brought them to his mentor. "What is the rush?"

"You will know soon enough. I will tell you along the way. Now let's get going." Akunadin replied as he mounted his horse, barked a few commands to the messenger who was now in command of the remaining members of the expedition and broke his horse into a swift run. Seto, still in the dark about everything followed his mentor, kicking his horse into a full run as well. 

Days later, the other messenger found the prince and the calvary, thanks to the royal falcon that reguarly sent messages from the regiment back to the palace. Bowing in a most unusual way towards the prince, the messenger handed the scroll to him. At first Yami couldn't figure out why the messenger was behaving as such...until he read the scroll. General Dagi was demanding to know what was going on. He hated being left in the dark. Yami tossed him the scroll. Like Akunadin, his eyes went wide with shock and perhaps a little more surprise. He too, then bowed to Yami in utmost respect. Then, nodded to the prince to take command of the troops. 

Yami, a bit taller, wiser, calmer, and buffer took command of the elite regiment of calvary. It felt natural for him, especially now, after receiving the news that he did. He gave the order to return to the palace in double time. They would run horses until they dropped then take other horses as they passed by outposts during their return. Yami hated doing such things to the beasts that served them so well, but it had to be done...in the name of the entire kingdom itself. He had to return as quickly as possible!

Yami was now the pharaoh...the king of all of Egypt. He was all that was and all that would be. A kingdom without a ruler, particulary the richest, most powerful kingdom of all, was an unstable and threatened kingdom. The sooner Yami returned and assumed his place upon the throne, the sooner the kingdom would return to normal.

As Yami raced through the desert, his thoughts raced as well. The fear he had when he had last seen the palace had returned. He was now THE KING! He also worried about his mother. Her ordeal of first losing her son to the unknown and now her beloved husband had to be an extremely harsh ordeal. But most of all, Yami thought about how he had left the palace...in anger...aimed directly at his father. He didn't even allow his father to speak to him! And worst of all, Yami never got one last chance to tell his father that despite all that had happened, he still loved him. Now he never would...until the afterlife claimed him as well.

Inwardly, Yami swore to himself that he would uphold his father's ways and be as good a king if not better than his father. He'd preserve his father's name in respect and dignity and protect the people at all costs. His many months in the military gave him many skills from physical to mental. He even honed in on his own special skills, namely his gaming skills. During periods of rest or lulls, soldiers often played games. Yami remained the undefeated champion in all games attempted. Even in hand-to-hand combat or that with a spear or bow, the royal heir could not be bested. What he lacked in strength, height, weight, or experience, he made up for with speed, agility, wit, and intelligence. He was also damn good at bluffs, deceit, and word play. His emotions had been tempered. He was nearly impossible to read. Nobody could read the emotions of this young man. Yet, he read through everyone else like an open scroll. Yes indeed, this young man would be a most unique king to say the least. He'd earned the soldiers' respect and they cheered him forth upon hearing the news that their royal whelp was now the new pharaoh. They would serve him loyally and willingly give their lives to support him and defend the kingdom just as they had with the father.

Elsewhere, Seto gasped upon hearing the news of the death of one pharaoh and the rising of a new one. His friend and rival was now King of Egypt. What impact would that have upon their friendship and competitive ways!? No matter, he was returning home. His best friend was likely doing the same. But now, the young priest had learned some new skills of his own. Wily and deft with enhanced magical spells and abilities, the young priest was a force to be reckoned with. He too had grown and matured. He couldn't wait to see his friend and compare notes! They would be together once again in the place both called home. 

And, news travelled even quicker through the village and nearby lands. Bakura, sitting in a bar sucking down beer and a large slab of roast pork nearly choked upon hearing that the prince had received the news of his father's death and was returning home in haste...as the new pharaoh! The game had shifted and the stakes raised. Catching his breath, Bakura smirked devillishly at the thought. One king dead and his young son to go! His new plans for revenge for the atrocities done upon his home village now had a chance to come to fruitration. The young king would be inexperienced in the ways of directly running a kingdom. Gulping down his beer and stashing the meat and loaf of bread in a sack for later, Bakura darted off. His destination, the Valley of the Kings. He would map out where more past kings were and where the latest would be going. He had tombs to plunder, riches to claim, and a vengeance to satisfy! For now, he was the King of Thieves, the greatest tomb robber to threaten the pharaohs of past and present and the craftiest, deadliest thief to ever call himself a thief!

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well that was the final chapter, but I will be writing an epilogue so technically, there's still one chapter left. I wanna wrap up a couple of unexpected loose ends so a prologue will be necessary. Ah, writing on the wing is so much fun! You never know where the story is going even if you're the author yourself! I never really plan my stories but rather write them from one chapter to the next. I have only a general plot idea to go on and I fill out the rest as I go along with new ideas and twists popping in my head as I write a chapter (hence a couple of loose ends on occasion). I hope you have enjoyed this little journey as much as I did writing it. Thanks again for reviews. They are most appreciated and encourage me to write more! :) Coming soon to a site near you..."When Good Kitties Go Bad: The Epilogue"_


	9. Epilogue

all disclaimers apply as usual.

**When good kitties go bad: Epilogue**

Akunadin and Seto returned just a couple of days ahead of Yami and the charioteers. All knew the arrival of the new pharaoh when it came. Entering the village first, the people lined up along the edges of the streets to cheer and urge him forward. All bowed as he rode by in a procession that looked like an undulating wave of bodies down the street. Bakura, in the back of the crowd remained in an upright stance as the pharaoh passed by. He wanted a good look at the boy he had had several run-ins with in the not so long ago past. The prince had indeed grown into a young man though his stature wasn't much higher. His body was now toned and buff, revealing a masculine frame that was showing itself even in their last meeting. His bronze skin shimmered in the intense sunlight as beads of sweat emphasized and accented portions of the new king's body. He indeed looked like a living representation of a god. And it sickened Bakura with the sweet taste of contempt.

The palace guards immediately swung the large gates open, allowing the charoits to enter without a single break in stride. More cheering and bowing followed. Yami was a bit uncomfortable with all the attention he was now getting. After all the seasons in the army, he had become one of them. He had wished it that way. But now, he was lifted to a level well above all of them. It was a bit unnerving for the young man.

Upon entering the palace, one of Yami's horses gave out, its strength and energy spent. The horse stumbed and fell, sending the other horse and pharaoh careening to its side...and the ground below. But before they hit the ground, a force suspended them in mid air and brought horses and chariot upright. The crowd within went from gasps to cheers. Yami looked around for the source of the magic. Standing solemnly to the side, with a smirk of accomplishment upon his face was Seto. Yami exited the chariot and walked over to him. He wanted to run and hug the once obnoxious priest, but neither could do such things any more. Yami stopped just a couple of feet from him...and found himself having to look up to his friend that once stood only a couple of inches taller than himself! Seto smirked even more upon seeing the surprise on his friend's face.

"You've grown Seto." Yami commented in a soft tone. His conversation was for only the priest to hear. Seto was taken slightly aback at the smooth, deep voice his friend now spoke with, but kept it to himself.

"And you haven't." Seto replied, his voice matching the pharaoh's in volume, but with a hint of sarcastic taunt. His voice too, much deeper and more pronounced.

"Perhaps not physically, but mentally, I'll be hard to best."

"We shall see...my king. I am not as I was either." Seto replied with a bow. Yami acknowledged his bow and a smirk of acceptance of the young priest's future challenge. Then, another being caught his eye. It was his mother! Again fighting the urge to run, Yami calmly strode over to her.

"Mother. I have returned."

"That you have my son. Welcome back." his mother said softly as she fought tears of both joy and sorrow. She was allowed a brief embrace with her son before he sought out one final being...Simon. He needed Simon for further directions and the old once-priest now Grand Vizier slowly pointed to the empty throne. But it wasn't entirely empty...upon it rested the Millenium Puzzle and a scroll.

Yami approached it and slid the Puzzle upon his neck. The Puzzle glowed for a moment in acceptance of its new owner. The handwriting on the outside of the scroll indicated it was from his father's very hand. He would read it later. Right now, he had to turn and face the people as he assumed his rightful place on the throne as their king. With a deep breath, he did so and was once again met with cheers of jubilation. The kingdom was now with a king again! Formalities and ceremonial events would occur at a later date. Right now, this was all that was needed. As the crowd dispersed, Simon informed the new pharaoh of the immediate tasks that had to be done.

The priests were already chosen, most were descendents or hand picked from the previous priests. The only one Yami needed to pick was High Priest. Without even hesitating in thought, Seto was chosen for the position. Simon mentioned a more personal immediate task of the young pharaoh as well. The biggest danger to a young pharaoh was losing his life. Many once old enemies who had been supressed by the strong aging king might find a young king a weakness and challenge him. And so a vital role was to produce an heir as soon as possible. Kings who took their position in such a young age very rarely had lengthy reigns. The sooner an heir could be produced, the older that heir would be when it would have to assume its role as pharaoh. That would be a good thing otherwise the viscious circle of young kings would get younger until the bloodline disappeared and a new one rose to take its place. That was unacceptable to the currently ruling bloodline. So now Yami would have to consider finding himself a wife, perhaps sooner than he was even ready for. It didn't take him long to remember a promise made to a certain young servant girl. A vision of her image appeared in his mind. He immediately looked over to his mother. She knew EXACTLY what that look was all about. A gentle grin to her son told him what he wanted to know--that she was well and still within the protection of his mother.

As the commotion waned, Yami was finally allowed to depart the throne room and settle in. He could leave formailties behind and speak and act more casually. Seto followed him and joined him stride for stride in the corridors leading up to Yami's chambers.

"How was war?"

"What war? The closest thing to war we had was watching the asses of a potential enemy run at the sight of our massive chariots and calvary. It was actually rather comedic. Oh, have some items for you. I purchased them for you as we entered the Greek territories. On a couple, I immediately saw your ugly face in my mind upon seeing the item." Yami said as he grabbed an item from a small sack he was carrying.

"UGLY?! I dare say that in the villages I stopped in, I was being swooned by females!"

"Suuure you were. Could you be sure they were females and not males in disguise, lusting after you? I mean, you probably would make a good man toy, especially now that you are the 'rod' holder. "

"Same old Yami aren't we? You must be quite deficient in a certain area if you must constantly insult me in said area."

Yami ignored the phrase and instead changed the subject back to the items he had brought back. "Here. This one really reminded me of you." Yami replied as he handed his friend a statue of two females locked in an intimate embrace.

"They're both females."

"Yes. Figured they'd be good to look at for ya seeing how you'll never have the opportunity to see females firsthand." Yami joked. "I got that item at an island called Lesbos."

Seto wanted to thwap his friend as he used to in the past, but to thwap a pharaoh could mean instant execution now.

"Okay, now a little more serious. These are amulets I was given from a Spartan priest. While their gods aren't exactly like ours, the items of magic are almost identical. These may prove useful with some of those counter spells you like but had difficulty obtaining necessary items for."

Now these items were something Seto could use...perhaps even against the pharaoh himself. "We owe each other a rematch you know." Seto said as he raised the Millenium Rod slightly in excitement.

"I haven't forgotten. In due time Seto. So much has to be done right now. It's ironic. In the army, I had a simple agenda that never even lasted a whole day. Now I am faced with an agenda whereby there are not enough hours in a full day to complete it."

"Welcome to kingship sire."

"Yeah, yah for me." Yami replied sarcastically. In truth it changed everything, including his friendship with Seto. 

"I should probably leave you be now. I must join Akunadin in overseeing your father's burial rituals and ceremonies."

At the mention of his father, Yami sighed and hung his head low...memories were racing back to him once again. The last time he had set foot on the very floors he walked on now, his father was very much alive. It was difficult to imagine the fact that his father would never walk down them again.

Seto picked up on Yami's emotions. For once, the young king was allowing them to surface. He only did so around those he was comfortable with. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry. I don't think there was anything any of us could've done to prevent it." Seto replied softly as he placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"I know. And thanks. Also, thank you for saving me back there on the chariot. If I had fallen, the rest of the chariot would have fallen on top of me. I would be dead or at the very least, sporting many broken bones."

"Any time king, anytime. But, heheh, you owe me one."

"So be it." Yami replied as Seto saluted and headed off.

Yami entered his chambers alone. It had been prepared to welcome a king. While much of his stuff was still there, new adornments and lavish decorations were added. The room had to be beyond prince now. It had to be fit for a king. Yami could've cared less however. He was thankful however that the servants weren't present at this time.

In moments he had a knock at the door. "Yami?" It was his mother.

"Enter."

Yami's mother entered and brought him a little 'gift.' The shy servant girl was now a shy servant woman. She too had matured in Yami's absence. Yami took note almost instantly. He couldn't help himself. Yami's mother had been 'coaching' her of sorts, ever since she found out that her son took an interest in the girl. She taught her many things a servant girl normally wouldn't learn...but a Queen would. Not that the girl knew this. She just thought it was more formal training for how to serve her employers better.

Yami's mother smiled. "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." she said and rapidly departed before her son could say otherwise.

Yami and the girl were stuck staring stupidly at each other without a single word. Suddenly the girl realized that she was staring at the pharaoh himself! She quickly averted her gaze and bowed down.

"Please don't do that. I never released you from my rules of the past, remember?"

The girl blushed and took the king's offered hand which helped her back to her feet. But now they were back to that uncomfortable silence. Yami had no idea what his mother had told or taught this girl in his absence. He wondered if she had been groomed to become his bride or if his mother waited for that option to be solely his.

Yami directed her to his desk and took a seat. He didn't want to seem imposing to her so he opted to sit. "Remember when I promised to reward you, Asru?"

She nodded and blushed. He had remembered her name!?

"Well, is there anything you desire?"

"No sire. Being allowed to live in this wonderful palace, to be clothed and fed everyday, and treated with kindness...that is more than anyone of my status could ever ask for.

"Let me ask you this then. What do you think of me personally? Ignore that I'm royalty and you're a servant. Just speak from your heart."

"I think you're a fair and respectful young man now, but even as a boy, you had such traits about you. You don't seem to rub our noses in your high status."

Then Yami tried a boldness that even surprised himself, but with her just seemed so natural. "Could you love me?"

She grew a little nervous and uncertain as to what was expected of her with this quesiton. "L--love?"

Yami tried a different approach. He needed to know if she could love him for himself and not just for his status. He wanted to find out if his love would be returned. "If you were to have a boyfriend, what would you look for in him?"

"Handsome, caring, respectful, sensit...." she trailed. Suddenly she caught on to where he was leading her. Was he serious!? No, he had to be joking wasn't he!? But the look in his eyes and expression was that of extreme seriousness. It was no joke.

Yami realized why she stopped. She'd figured it out. "If I was a normal guy, perhaps some servant myself, would you find me suitable to what you seek in a man?"

Asru allowed time to pass before responding. She wanted to immediately scream that she had a crush on him since she first laid eyes on him, but being a young adult now and in the presence of a king meant a little more maturity, even if said king wanted otherwise.

The silence scared Yami in more ways than he wanted to show. He'd never been rejected before by ANYone in ANYthing. Her opinion of himself could impact his impression of himself as a ruler as well. He could become self-conscious and take a serious hit in pride. He put everything out on a limb for this lowly servant girl. Not that she knew this of course.

Asru then answered and took the safe way out. "Perhaps. I can't love a guy without first getting to know him."

It was an acceptable answer to Yami, but he required more. He had a sense of urgency afterall. "You've known me most of your life. You were born into service of my family so you've watched me grow up as well."

"This is true sire. But maybe I know you too well. " she replied with a wink. Yes, she'd seen him sneek out of the palace numerous time. She'd seen him and Seto skirmish on a regular basis. She'd seen him pull pranks on his father then dash into hiding upon hearing his father's angry booming voice. Could an aloof gamester such as this be a worthwhile father himself? It was something a female had to think about afterall.

"I see. My past comes back to haunt me. Father warned me about that. I didn't know what he meant...until now." Yami replied with a sigh.

"I'm teasing you. If you have to know. I've had a crush on you since I first realized that boys weren't yucky."

"Yucky?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on. You can't tell me that girls weren't icky to you at one point."

"This is true. Guess puberty has a way of changing all of that doesn't it?"

"So are you asking me something?" Asru inquired, her sharpness of tongue playfully coming back.

Yami was taken off guard once again by this witty kitty. "I suppose I am. Would you like to guess what?"

"You're the king. I shouldn't play guessing games with the King of Games. Based on your repute...I'm destined to lose."

"Well, I've lost my heart to you so in a way, you've already beaten me. So are you interested in the job?"

"Oh, now it's a job?"

"Thought I'd soften the mood a little. It's a little harder than I thought it'd be. But, in truth, it is a job too. With me comes a package deal...job, responsibility, wealth, reputation, status. You know, the works."

"But are you any good in bed!?"

Her question threw Yami completely off his game! He hadn't expected THAT question of all questions! Blushing terribly, he sought to regain his composure. Clearing his throat as if trying to relieve some of the awkwardness in answering, he too, found a safe way around it. "That remains to be seen."

"What kind of answer is that mighty pharoah?" she was taunting him now, but in a good way. She wanted to see through his status and upbringing. She wanted to see his soul and personality. She was currently testing his honesty.

"I'm still a virgin."

"Get out of town!"

"I was out of town."

"Not that way. Figure of speech." she giggled. Yami knew that, but was joking with her as well.

"Oh. But I am. I play a good bluff don't you think?"

"So you talk the talk, but have no idea how to walk the walk?"

"Something like that. But I DO know how the walk's supposed to be. I just haven't taken it yet."

"And here I thought you and the priest were---"

"WHAT!?"

"Well you seem so close to him and you two would sneak off together in the middle of the night to go who knows where and do who knows what."

"Is that what it seemed like?"

"You know how females can be if they're jealous or envious. If they couldn't have you, then they'll make up some story to give reason why it's your fault and not theirs."

"So I see. But we are straying from the topic. Shall I give you more time to think about it?"

"Time is unnecessary for my answer is already in front of you sire."

"You do realize that, there is potential for other wives to come into play?"

"And as Great Wife, I have command over all of them. While I dislike the idea of sharing you, I know it is as things are."

"My father rarely utilized his other wives. He only did so to strengthen alliances...purely political. His love and heart were solely those of my mother's. The same shall apply to me as well." Yami replied softly as he knelt and kissed the hand of his future wife. "Welcome to your promotion."

"And to you as well, my pharaoh."

"So this is the beginning my miw-sher."

"Yes, it is."

As Asru took her leave, Yami remembered the scroll his father had left him. Now alone, he would allow himself to open it and read it.

_"My son,_
_If you are reading this than I am passing on to the afterlife. You are pharaoh now. Though we parted ways in an unfriendly manner, I wanted you to know that I have always loved you. I know you feel the same. So do not despair for not saying it to me directly. Words say little. Action says much. Remember this while you rule the kingdom. I know you will surpass me in ability...you already have. Take good care of your mother. May you rule in peace and happiness and may the Millenium Items aid you in providing justice and protecting peace for all. I will guide you in the afterlife, if I can."_

Yami rolled the scroll back up and tucked it away for safe keeping. While it spoke of matters he himself was concerned about, it didn't set his mind at ease. He wished he'd seen his father alive, at least one last time, if only to speak with him directly. But no matter, he was king now. He had a job to do. He had to go on and not dwell on what would be considered a trivial matter. It was time to move on and see what the future would have in store for him and his new role as ruler of all that is.

_Few weeks later..._

As Yami and Seto settled into their new roles, they could not resist an opportunity to test their new skills against one another. They met secretely, at night, as they used to as kids. This would be their first duel as adults.

"Pharaoh, you will now see my true strength as the master of these games!" Seto proclaimed as the Millenium Rod lit. A massive winged monster appeared...a dark fanged dragon.

"Master? You call yourself a master with that pathetic creature? Behold true mastery of the game!" Yami yelled as the Millenium Puzzle glowed brightly. A little fuzzy monster appeared.

Seto chuckled. "Are you on something my king!? Or are my eyes just deceiving me? You want to fight me with _that_!? What is that thing...overgrown fuzz ball. Looks like a child's toy."

"You should know by now that it's not size that matters. Oh wait, it does matter if you are on the short end, right Seto?" Yami taunted, referring to a certain anatomical area of the body.

"I will be sure to tell your wife of your concern with yourself." Seto smirked. He then ordered his monster to attack.

And so it began...

_Author's note: Yeah, left it hanging...you can fill it in. The manga's events would kick in shortly after my made up plot here. I left it open in case I someday wish to continue or spin off of this little story. Hope you enjoyed. :)_

_Also, note about my character, "Asru." For those of you who like Tea/Anzu...she's her, or at least a past form of her. If you don't like Tea/Anzu...she's not her. I wanted to keep this flexible so all would enjoy._


End file.
